


Verdicts of the Fates

by Ticia



Series: Ludiciis Fatorum [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Manipulative Dumbledore, Meddling Dumbledore, Rise of Voldemort, Tom Riddle at Hogwarts, Untrusting Dumbledore, Voldemort School Years, young Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticia/pseuds/Ticia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story has a beginning. No one is made evil. No one starts out as a villain. Even Tom Riddle was once just a first-year entering school just like everyone else. How did his story start? This is the Verdicts of the Fates. First book in the Ludiciis Fatorum Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Surprise Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been interested in what turned Tom Riddle into Lord Voldemort. This is my take on how it may have gone....Special thanks to gia_sesshoumaru for being my amazing beta and always *kicking* me to work through this and get it out there!

It was dreary, cold and wet on the final day of 1937 in London, England. If one was looking close enough, they’d notice a man, dressed slightly oddly with long flowing auburn hair walking into Wool’s Orphanage. This man’s name was Albus Dumbledore. He is a teacher for a most prestigious school. This school has an invitation for a child by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, one of the numerous children residing at the declining underfunded orphanage. Tom is a quiet child, who generally kept to himself. None of the other children in the orphanage seemed to like poor Tom, leaving him to be his own friend in solitude. Perhaps this is when he learned of his special gift. Tom is a wizard and a bloody powerful one at that….

“Good Day, my Madame Cole. I’m here to discuss the possibility of one of your children, a child by the name of Tom Riddle attending a special school,” Albus Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eye and a subtle flick of his wand up his sleeve. 

Mrs.Cole stumbled in her speech slightly “Good Day….Sir. I don’t recall ever putting the boys name down for a scholarship or any sort of school. How could you know of him being here?” Dumbledore pushed a sheet of blank parchment towards her stating that all the necessary information will be contained. Once Mrs. Cole grasped the thick sheet of paper from him, her eyes became somewhat dilated and dull. “Well, everything seems to be in order. Would you like to meet the boy now?” Mrs. Cole stated a few moments later. 

“That would be splendid, my dear lady. Lead the way,” Dumbledore stated as he began to rise from the chair and desk in Mrs.Cole’s office. 

As all this was happening young Tom had just stalked into his room, tempted to act out and slam the door. However, he held his emotions in check and simply shut the door and proceeded to the desk to write. His emotions were in turmoil, and he couldn’t stop the shaking in his left hand. He had just had another run-in with Billy, Dennis and Amy. Again they taunted him for what they believed were abnormalities. He’d been thinking since their first trip to the sea back in August, what could he do to prove to them and everybody else that he wasn’t a nobody, that one day he’ll be the one in their place - showing them first hand how it feels to be belittled, teased and abused. Tom knows that he can’t trust adults. God knows Mrs.Cole has never believed a thing he’s said about the other children. By the time young Tom was 11 years old, he’d learned how to fend for himself and not to be reliant on any other person. Because in Tom’s mind, to do that, show’s your weaknesses and weaknesses can be easily manipulated. 

Tom turns away from his desk at the sound of a knock to his room, curious as to whom it could be. The children of the orphanage would never knock, and Mrs. Cole doesn’t just come up to see him without reason. He takes a moment to steal himself, make sure that his mask is up, determined to not let a thing slip. 

“May I help you, sir?” Tom asked in what some may consider a polite tone. He was curious as to whom this elderly gentleman is and why it is he is standing at his door. 

“Are you Tom Riddle?” Dumbledore asked. Dumbledore’s gaze flickered around the room, taking everything in. Noticing the lack of much color in the room, much like the rest of the orphanage. Instead of asking for a seat, Dumbledore practically floated across the room to the desk with the only available chair. 

“Yes, sir. Did she send you to see me?” Tom questioned, frustration evident in his voice. This isn’t the first time that somebody has stopped by to speak with young Tom, most of the time they were fishing for an excuse to label him as mad and ship him off to the closest psychiatric ward. 

“Actually, Tom, Mrs. Cole did not. You see, I am a Professor of a school for special children. A school that you’ve been accepted into it. I’ve come here today to give you your acceptance letter, to speak with you regarding the school rules and to take you shopping for your school supplies in London,” Dumbledore stated without pausing for breath. 

“A School? How could I have been accepted to a school when I haven’t been told of going anywhere different from the rest of the children next year?” Tom had a calculative look in his eyes. There was something off and different about this Mr. Dumbledore and the thought of a being accepted to a school for _special_ children without even knowing about it beforehand set all of his senses on high alert. 

“Actually, Tom, your name has been down since birth -” Dumbledore began but, was soon cut off by Tom

“I’m sorry, Sir, but, how could my name have been put down at birth when I was born here in this very orphanage and my mother died within minutes afterwards?” Tom had his eyes squinted slightly and he had taken up a defensive tone. Something about this didn’t seem quite right to him. 

“That’s what I’m here to speak with you about, Tom. Has anything ever happened around or to you that seems unexplainable? There are people that are special and have magic - you, dear Tom, are one of them,” Dumbledore calmly stated all the while his full blown twinkle is shining in his bright blue eyes. 

“What I can do is magic?” Tom asked “I always knew there was something about me, that there was a reason as to why I could do what I could do and why I felt so different from the rest of those staying in the orphanage.” Tom’s face held a slight smirk and his dark blue eyes were shining the brightest yet. “Can you show me something?” 

At this Dumbledore flicks the wand out of his sleeve and into his hand, with a flick of his wrist Tom’s wardrobe is suddenly up in flames. Tom is shocked, not to mention infuriated! _How dare this man set fire to the only things he possesses?_ Amidst his shock and fury, Tom’s magic kicks in and he douses the fire before Dumbledore could flick his wand again.

As Dumbledore turns to look at Tom in the face, he is doing everything he can to understand how a child of this age was able to control his magic so well to douse the flame and only the flame. After shaking the stupor off he asks Tom, “How long have you had control of your magic, Tom?” 

“Why does it matter? Surely, magical people use their magic constantly throughout the day. Why is it such a big deal? More importantly, _Sir_ , why’d you feel it necessary to burn my wardrobe down? Couldn’t you have conjured something instead?” Tom rapidly asked these questions, his emotions boiling just beneath the surface. His dark blue eyes were burning with such intensity that Dumbledore was at a loss for how to reply. 

“Well, Tom, it’s just that most children your age do not have that much control over their magic, generally magic done before school is termed _accidental magic_ and rarely shows that much control. Secondly, I wouldn’t have burnt down your wardrobe I had plenty control over what appeared to be flames. In fact, they weren’t real flames, I didn’t expect you to react in the way in which you did,” Dumbledore informed Tom. Although all muggle-raised and Muggle-born students have questions regarding their magic. But, rarely do they hold themselves in the style in which young Tom was. 

“Do most children not have control of their magic once they are accepted into your school? You seem slightly shocked by what I just exhibited, Sir.” Tom said, sounding conflicted. It was at this time that he decided not to inform for professor of the other special skills - such as talking to snakes - he recognized that perhaps the professor wasn’t being as truthful with him as he had first been lead to believe. 

Dumbledore had a sense of unease come over him. This child isn’t reacting at all in the way that was anticipated. “I have here your acceptance letter that is generally mailed out via Owl Post to incoming students. Seeing as you live in Muggle London, it was my duty today to bring it to you and explain whatever you don’t understand,” Dumbledore stated has he pulled a thick yellowed envelope out of his pocket and handed it over to Tom. 

_Hogwarts School  
Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Armando Dippet_

_Dear Mr. Riddle,_  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary  
books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July  
31st. 

_Yours Sincerely,_  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Deputy Headmaster 

Tom read through the letter feeling elation build up in him. He really was something special - a _wizard_. Before looking up at Dumbledore again Tom blanked his face to hide his feelings. After all, he knew that it was best not to let them show. “Thank You, Sir, for bringing this to me.” He then flipped to the second sheet of parchment which happened to be a list of all necessary school supplies that had to be purchased before September first before folding both sheets of parchment and placing them back in the envelope. 

“I’m sorry, Sir. But, I don’t think I will have the funds to attend the school. You see, obviously I don’t have Parents to pay for this and I don’t see Mrs. Cole or the orphanage willing to put out so much for just me,” Tom stated with downcast eyes. He had conflicting emotions welling up inside him. A part of him desperately wanted to attend, being able to finally be with other like-minded individuals and away from his fellow children at the orphanage was like every birthday and Christmas rolled into one. 

“You misunderstand, Mr. Riddle. The school has a specific fund set aside to purchase the necessary supplies for students such as yourself. You aren’t the first student accepted that didn’t have the funds available,” Dumbledore said. Then he pulled out a second smaller envelope that contained information about a bank called Gringotts, which will be filled with the necessary funds every year to procure all supplies for attendance. 

Tom looked at the parchment within the second envelope, elated that there is now nothing in his way to rid him of this hell that he’s been forced to endure the past 11 years. 

“All of these things may be procured in London, in a place called Diagon Alley. Would you like me to chaperon and give you a hand this first year, Tom?” Dumbledore inquired.

“No thank you, Sir,” Tom said, shortly. Noticing his slip, he doubled back “I’m sorry, Sir. Thank you, but, no, Thank You. That won’t be necessary,” Tom amended with a slight smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Not long after that Dumbledore left Tom to himself and said that he will see him on September 1st, and if he had any questions not to hesitate to send an owl - although, he didn’t inform young Tom of how to do that - if any questions or problems arose. Meanwhile, Tom sat there on his bed and contemplated the wondrous news he had just been given and going over his life thus far wondering how it could change now with proper training and the possibility of real _friends_ in the future.


	2. Triple Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts out a few weeks after Dumbledore's visit - this here is the reactions and repercussions of that visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, many thanks to gia_sesshoumaru for being my beta and always being around for me to bounce ideas off of and tell me when i'm being ridiculous!

A few weeks had passed since Tom had been visited by Dumbledore at the orphanage. All of Tom’s thoughts circled around the information that he was given on his 11th birthday. He, Tom, was a wizard. If anything that further cemented his idea that he wasn’t supposed to be here. The bullying had slightly lessened, not because the children had changed in their feelings towards Tom, no. But, because Tom has decided to be more active in honing his powers. He wasn’t sure if he’d be seen as different at school because he’s not coming from growing up in a magical home. Therefore, he actively practiced whatever he could, whenever he could, in the hopes that come September he wouldn’t be seen as different from any of the other students he’s bound to meet. 

About a fortnight after the visit from Dumbledore the children that usually took to bullying Tom noticed his demeanor. That he wasn’t as depressed looking as he used to be before his 11th birthday. They decided to do something about it. Thursday, January 13 Billy, Dennis, and Amy decided to strike against Tom. Walking back from Supper the three, cornered Tom off the landing to the third floor, which holds the older children’s rooms. Tom was about halfway down the corridor when he heard them. 

“So, little Tommy is all by himself,” Dennis teased walking up the corridor flanked by both Billy and Amy. 

Tom turned to see Dennis and the others. Internally he flinched a little. Knowing that this wasn’t going to turn out well for himself. Externally he just arched one of his eyebrows ever so slightly. “What is it that you want, Dennis?” asked Tom, trying to keep the weariness out of his voice. This was the last place he wanted to be at the moment. These three always spell trouble. They try to play themselves as a modern day Three Musketeers. But, Tom knows better. They’re nothing but hateful bullies that just love to be in control. They use whatever means necessary to get their prey, meanwhile doing it in a way that the adults never seem to take notice. 

“We felt it was due time for your comeuppance, Tom. You see, we don’t like freaks.” Here, Billy spat the word freak as if it were a dirty word. “We saw that old man that visited you a few weeks ago. Heard that you were going away to school in autumn. You see, we couldn’t let you just leave without knowing your proper place here, Riddle.” At this, the other two chuckled then sneered at the predicament that Tom found himself in. 

Tom knew he was in for it. They were halfway down the corridor. There wasn’t really anywhere for Tom to go. If he were to continue on, he could feasibly make it to his room before the other three. That was his plan. To turn and just hope to make it before the others firmly caught up with him. Of course, Tom’s plan never came to be. The trio must’ve had this all thought out because whilst Tom was mentally working a way out of this predicament Billy and Dennis came up to flank him whilst Amy just grinned like a Cheshire cat. 

“Ah, not so fast, Riddle.” Amy practically purred something that caused an involuntary shiver down Tom’s spine. “You didn’t think you’d be able to just walk away from us. Did you?” Amy purred in a sweet but condescending voice.

Before Tom knew it, both of his arms were being held behind his back by Dennis and Billy. With Amy edging ever so closer. His eyes started darting around, trying to pinpoint their next step in the plan, or where he was even being led to. Suddenly, they were right in front of the abandoned storage closet. The one that even the maid didn’t frequent often. As Amy opened up the door, Dennis had let go of him, giving all the control to Billy, as he searched for something to keep Tom quiet and restrict his movements. Moments later Billy returned with an old rag that he tied around Tom’s mouth and some rope to tie him to the shelving unit bolted to the back of the closet. 

As soon as they were done Billy turned around and winked at Tom. “See ya, Tommy. I wonder how long it’ll take the matron to realize you’re missing then how long it’ll even take to find you. Good luck with that.” With that, Billy and Dennis turned as one to walk out of the closet while Amy blew a kiss and skipped away. The door shut with a click and Tom was left tied to the shelf in a drafty cold cupboard. His paranoia turning to rage as he could hear the three merrily skipping back down the corridor. 

An indiscriminate amount of time passed by. Tom could feel something building up inside himself. His rage at the trio coupled with his shame of actually being caught up by them ignited something deep within him. One second he was thinking about how long he’d be stuck in this ruddy old cupboard and wishing he could untie his hands from behind his back, and the next second the rope was suddenly lax. Tom blinked in surprise. He moved his arms to the front of himself and slowly rolled his wrists in circles followed by his shoulder blades to bring the feeling and blood flow back to them then undid the bloody cloth tied around his eyes. It was at this time that Tom had a thought, They will pay for how they treat me. Starting with Billy. With a flick of his hand and the narrowing of his eyes the door creaked open and Tom stalked out of the cupboard to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that evening Tom lay in bed staring up at the giant crack that spiders out from the light fixture in the middle of the ceiling. Suddenly, his blue eyes came to life and a smirk graced his face. They are going to think twice before bullying me again if I have anything to say about it, Tom thought as he listened to the silence that permeated the orphanage at 3 in the morning. 

Slowly Tom willed himself to creep down the corridor quietly, not quite realizing that in his current state that he had cast a silencing charm around his person. Ever so cautiously he crept four doors down to Billy’s room, the dull light from further down the corridor filtering in through the crack to Billy’s room, illuminating the sleeping boy and the cage on the desk where a white rabbit lay sleeping - ignorant of what will come of it in the coming moments. Knowing that the power in which he possess now is, in fact, magic, Tom willfully brings it forth to silently open the cage and bring the Rabbit out of it and into his hands. Before Tom is able to back out of the room Billy rolls over in his sleep towards the still calculative Tom, “Stupid, Tom. We got him good tonight. Let's see what he has to say when he’s finally let out….” mumbles Billy in his sleep. Bringing forth the emotions bubbling up within him top makes the temperature drop in the room as he turns and stalks out cradling the rabbit in his arms.

Coming into the main hallway leading into the Dining room, there was an exposure of the rafters from the ceiling - it gave Tom the perfect idea for the rest of his plan. Glad that he decided to stop at the broom cupboard to pick up the rope that was used to tie him up he uses it to tie a noose around the neck of the white rabbit. Using the power, he could feel escalating within his center he pushed it out and levitated poor Billy’s rabbit and the noose all the way to the pieces of wood that made up the rafters. With deep concentration Tom tied the other end of the noose tightly around the rafter and pulled then simply turned and stalked back to the stairwell to him room, enraptured that he is finally getting Billy back for all the hell he’s put him through over the years. Let’s give Dennis and Amy a bit of quiet…..they’ll never quite know what hit them. Thought Tom as he shut the door quietly with a flick of his wrist and climbed into bed and under the somewhat thin and scratchy blanket content with how the day ended. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The sun was shining just over the horizon and hitting Tom Riddle in the face. He started to wiggle around under the covers wanting to burrow down deeper to sleep. That is until he realized that it was indeed morning time. How could he forget about the escapades of last night? Like a shot, he jumped out of bed and started getting ready for the day. He could hear the others in their rooms starting to stir so, he waited until he heard the others, including the infamous trio, start to walk down to breakfast before he left his room. With a slight twinkle in his eyes and an arched eyebrow he thought to himself, I couldn’t have planned it any better……

As the children were heading down to the Dining Room, Mrs. Cole and the rest of the staff were entering from the side door coming in from the kitchen proper. Therefore, they didn’t see what would soon cause such a commotion in the coming moments. Like every morning, Mrs. Cole and the kitchen staff always bring the plates of food out to the center of the table for everybody to serve themselves. Just as Mrs. Cole had set the tray with the pots of tea on the table, she heard a loud yell, followed by more shrieks and screaming coming from just outside the main door. Rushing into the hallway, she would’ve never imagined what she came face to face with. Staring at her was the back end of little Billy Stubbs rabbit, with dead red eyes staring across the landing right into Billy’s eyes. 

“Who is responsible for this?” commanded Mrs. Cole in a voice that brooked no arguing. She looked out staring each child present in the eyes - a sharpness to not only her voice but her eyes as well - trying to see if any of them would be giving themselves away. After all, surely none of them could be that good at covering their expressions, she thought. She couldn’t find a single one of the children giving themselves away. Although, she could see Billy Stubbs, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop having a non-verbal conversations with their eyes and hands. 

Meanwhile, Tom Riddle was standing in the midst of the crowd of children. He kept his face, cool, calm and collected when Mrs. Cole was trying to discern which child was the perpetrator of this “crime”. Of course, a child with the caliber such as Tom’s wouldn’t be caught out by an aging matron over something this small. He’d been honing these skills easily for the past six years at least. 

“It was Tom, Ma’am!” The trio yelled at once. As one all of the students turn to look at Tom, whom had taken a look of pure confusion and horror at the sudden accusation. 

Before any more accusations could be cast Mrs. Cole turned back to the trio and asked them why they felt that Tom is the one at fault. At once, each of the trio looked amongst each other and then down at their feet mumbling something incoherent to everybody around them. “Speak up, at once,” Mrs. Cole demanded, her green eyes turning to the color of dark stone in frustration. 

“No, Dennis! Keep your mouth shut!” Amy and Billy snapped, causing Mrs. Cole to raise an eyebrow at the scene the trio was currently causing. 

“Dennis, answer me. Why would you three automatically assume that it was Tom that did such an evil thing?” Mrs. Cole snapped. She must’ve figured that this was the only way to get any of the children to cooperate and answer her inquiries. 

“Last night we, Amy, Billy and Myself, cornered Tom and teased him a bit…” Dennis began, “ then, weshovedhimandlockedhimintheclosetonthethirdfloorbeforelightsout.” he rushed out in one breath. Dennis didn’t dare look anybody in the eye, let alone Mrs. Cole. His breathing was ragged, and his hands were shaking by his sides. 

“What was that? Say it again. We haven’t been raising you to act in such a deplorable manner.” replied Mrs. Cole.

Dennis took a long, deep calming breath in and let it out a bit shakily. “I said, Last night we, Amy, Billy and Myself, cornered Tom and teased him a bit. Then, we shoved him and locked him in the closet on the third floor before lights out. Billy didn’t think he’d be able to get out on his own and that he’d be stuck there for quite some time before somebody had found him.” Dennis refused to look up at Mrs. Cole or towards Billy and Amy. His shoulders were hunched over, and his hands were still shaking - as if he was expecting a blow at any moment. 

“I see. You three,” she seemed to look around the crowd of children for a moment, “and you, too, Mr. Riddle will follow me to my office this instance. The rest of you, head into the dining room and have breakfast.” With that, Mrs. Cole turned sharply and made her way down the hallway to her office. The four children walking right behind her. Three in a single horizontal line and one bringing up the rear.


	3. The Snake Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see what Mrs.Cole does about Billy Stubbs Rabbit and Tom's part in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thnx for reading. Here is this weeks chapter of Verdicts of the Fates.

“Have a seat, all four of you,” commanded Mrs. Cole. Glancing at each of the children seated in her office she could see the clear division between Tom and the other three. She knows that it had always been there but, something just feels - off. There’s a definite change in the air between the trio and the quiet black haired boy. He seems less…..resigned? As if this situation isn’t a surprise. But, surely - No. That’s preposterous, thought Mrs. Cole. Mrs. Cole shook herself to clear her head and focus on the task at hand - which is dealing with the entire ordeal that seems to center around the four children seated in front of her. 

"Now, what's going on here? There's obviously something, so don't you dare lie to me," said Mrs. Cole, her voice cutting sharply. She refrained from rubbing her temples, and instead just stared down each child in turn. Her gaze was firm and unrelenting.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Tom replied quietly and clearly. He was refusing to look at the other children, Mrs. Cole noticed - no surprise there - she thought, he always was the quietest one of the lot, even when he was a babe. “They weren’t pleased about the visit by Mr. Dumbledore. It appears that they took it onto themselves to teach me a lesson, as they put it, said that I couldn’t leave for school in the fall without knowing my place.” 

Mrs. Cole was only slightly shocked by what she had just heard. She knew that the other children didn’t necessarily get along with Tom. In comparison to the other children, Tom was a bit odd. He always held himself so well. Rarely ever letting emotions filter through. She’d never seen a child, let alone a babe, that never cries. The level of control of his emotions was something she had never come across in all her years as the matron of this orphanage. Tom was definitely an enigma. 

Whilst Mrs. Cole was contemplating everything that had just happened and what each of the children had to say for themselves, the children thought that she had missed the furtive glasses and quirking of eyebrows that were taking place only feet away from her. Oh, do they honestly believe that I do not see what they are doing? Children! She thought. “Enough of this,” she finally said out loud, her voice cutting and harsh in the small room. “I understand that you three will never see eye to eye with Tom and that you, Tom, will never see eye to eye with them. We need to move past this. You four aren’t young children anymore. It’s time to grow up!” It’s not even 9 am, and it’s already been an exhausting day, thought Mrs. Cole. 

“Tom, do you know anything about how Billy’s rabbit ended up in the rafter?” She leaned forward towards Tom, her gaze firm. He began to cut her off, but she held up a hand to forestall him. “I’m not saying that you did it, but it needs to be said.”

Tom nodded once and smiled at the Matron. “Of course, ma’am. I’d be glad to inform you of what I know.” Tom looked down after his initial sentence, quickly hiding the smirk that threatened to come across his face. “After the incident last night I was able to break from of the hall cupboard. I suppose….that perhaps they didn’t tie the ropes as tight as they thought or shut the door completely. Because I was able to wiggle out and tip-toe back to my room not long after they left me there.” At this, Tom heaved a small sign and swallowed before continuing his tale. “Once I got back to my room I changed into my night clothes and climbed into bed. I didn’t see anybody else until I came down the stairs this morning for breakfast. Honest, ma’am!” cried Tom as he finally looked Mrs. Cole in the eyes. Inwardly he was smirking. That was one of his best performances to date. 

“Thank you for your honesty, Tom,” declared Mrs. Cole in her swift all-business manner. “Now, you three,” she said turning her head towards the other three children sitting in her office. “Amy, what can you tell me about the circumstances leading up to the incident this morning?” 

Amy glanced around the room quickly before taking a breath and beginning her tale. Making sure that the events of the night before didn’t place either of them, aside from Tom obviously, in a bad light. “We didn’t do nothing - “ But, Mrs. Cole cut in “Anything, Amy. You didn’t do anything.” Amy swallowed and took a breath “Right, we didn’t do anything to Tom. But, you know how weird he is and how odd things always happen around him. So, wouldn’t it be logical to assume think that Tom was the one that strung up Billy’s rabbit last night? I mean, who else would do that to the poor dear?” Amy looked back at Mrs.Cole with big round doe-like eyes and batted her eyelashes once, twice, just to make the innocent look settle in. Mrs. Cole wasn’t deaf, dumb nor stupid. She knew that neither of these children were telling the complete truth. Each of them had to be leaving something out, it just didn’t sit right with her. However, she had no real way to prove it. 

Turning around and walking back to stand behind her large desk, Mrs. Cole eyed each of the four children in her office, “Alright, you four. There is nothing I can do as of yet about this incident.” Her gaze found it’s way to poor Billy. “It’s unfortunate about your rabbit Billy. But, honestly, I haven’t a clue how to explain away how it found itself caught up in the rafters before the dining room door.” At this, she held a hand up to forestall Billy’s exclamation of doubt. Eyeing Billy, she continued. “Needless to say, you four need to stop acting out like this towards each other.” After a glance at Tom to forestall the imminent interruption she continued on. “You are on the cusps of leaving Primary school, and it’s time to put these schoolyard - although, you’ve been disagreeing since well before either of you started school-” At this she pinched the bridge of her nose and continued on in her spiel. “Now, this is the last I want to hear about this. All of you are to report to kitchen duty this evening in helping the staff set up for the evening meal. It is obvious you four know more than you’re letting on. Shaking her head she looked back at Billy. “Perhaps, boy, we can look into eventually procuring you a new pet. However, that day is not today. Dismissed. All of you.” 

“Yes, Mrs.Cole.” All of the children said sullenly and filed out of the room quickly - probably glad to just make it out of her office without having been met with the cane! - Tom, bringing up the rear of the group. Deep down, she had an odd feeling about that Boy. It’s why she said what she did to that Professor Dumbledore when he came on the boys 11th birthday. But, she decided that they only needed to make it to September 1st. After that, hopefully, the disruptions between the children in the orphanage will calm down some. Drawing a deep breath Mrs.Cole stood up and walked to the cabinet behind and to the right of her large desk and pulled out a glass decanter filled with Whiskey and poured herself a dram of the brown colored liquid. Knocking back the shot of whiskey seemed to relax Mrs.Cole, she then turned and put it back into her locked cabinet and turned to leave her office. It was, only 9 am, God knows what those kids could’ve gotten into in the short time since they vacated her office not less than a quarter of an hour ago. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“GAH!! I know that little berk did it! How could Mrs.Cole NOT see through his lies?!” Billy yelled on the way down the hallway to their rooms directly after leaving Mrs.Cole’s office. “What do you think, Dennis? Amy?” Amy looked at Dennis and nudge his shoulder in a way that told him he better respond because she sure wasn’t going to be the first to say anything. 

Dennis scowled at Amy for nudging him and trying to divert Billy’s attention away from herself. “Well, seeing how it happened obviously sometime after we left Tom in the cupboard last night it had to be him.” Dennis started slowly “However, what I don’t understand is HOW he was able to come into get out of the cupboard, come into your room, get your rabbit AND then make it down stairs and string him up in the rafters. That’s got to be at least 10 feet of the ground! Tom isn’t anywhere even near half that height!” Dennis’ voice became more excited and heated as he went on. But, suddenly, it just lacked it’s previous conviction. “Something doesn’t feel right. Do you know what i mean?” Dennis finished looking between his two friends. Both of whom were nodding their heads in agreement.

For the first time since leaving Mrs.Cole’s office, Amy spoke up. “I think we should get him back. I mean, who else could it have been? Nobody else dislikes us. Plus, he’s a Freak! Maybe he can do freaky things that none of us can see or understand?” Just then, Amy stopped speaking. The boys turned the heads to look at her but they understood a moment later, Tom was just coming onto the landing to their floor from the stairwell and neither of them wanted to talk about this in front of him. They needed to stay quiet and out of the lime-light for the foreseeable future. Reaching her room, she opened the door and motioned for the boys to follow her in so that they could speak in a more private setting. As she was closing the door Tom walked past, and cold chill seemed to overwhelm her and she shivered as she closed the door and turned to Dennis and Billy. Meanwhile, Tom continued down the hallway with his ever-knowing smirk residing on his face for just the barest of moments before being wiped clean, his blank mask up once again.


	4. A Magical Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is going to encompass Tom's fallout after the Rabbit incident as well as his first trip to Charring Cross Road and Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to gia_sesshoumaru for being my Beta, and our friend Catey for helping out!

The next couple of days went by smoothly. Later the day of the “Rabbit Incident”, as the other kids were calling it around the orphanage, things seemed to mellow down. Mrs. Cole kept an eye on of the four youngsters that had graced her office early that morning. But, she was slightly put out by how everything played out in her head. It was as if something wasn’t right. As if something was different. Or wrong. Shrugging it off, placing the blame on the end of the winter frost and the rambunctiousness of the children she went on with her day, not even bothering to give it a second thought. Perhaps if she did, she’d have noticed that the children weren’t at all acting as contrite as they should’ve. Perhaps, she may have even noticed that they were conniving a hell of a lot more than they were previously. Of course, kids will be kids, and there’s bound to be infighting in an orphanage - especially in the dead of winter - but, something just didn’t sit right with her and she couldn’t quite place her finger on the reason why.

As Mrs.Cole was woolgathering, one could call it, on the main floor of the orphanage the majority of the group of youngsters from that morning were congregating in one of the rooms on the third floor. Unbeknownst to them, though, they weren’t being as secretive as they initially felt that they were. Because, at that very same time, young Tom Riddle was conversing with a tiny garden snake that had found its way into the orphanage to hide away from the freezing cold of the snowy London outdoors…..

*What issssss troubling you, Hatchling?* a small green and black garden snake hissed from a crack in the wall near the furnace vents. She was hiding there in the hopes of keeping warm but, soon deciding that perhaps burrowing into the hatchlings blankets might be the better option at the present time. Her tongue swept out of her mouth, she was tasting Tom’s scent. Trying to discern what would put her hatchling in such a mood. 

*Thissss! The orphanage, the other children! It’ssss sssso aggravating, dealing with their hyssstericsssss and drama.* Tom hissed back with a hint of frustration coating the sibilant words. Tom glanced down on the floor of his room watching the snake come further out of the crack in the wall and slither along the cold wooden flooring. He knew that she didn’t like the cold, so he picked her up before climbing on top of his bed and leaned back to get a better look at her. Meanwhile, she slithered off of his hands and onto a cozy spot in the center of the pristinely kept bed covers. 

*Hatchling, they don’t understand you like I do. These other human hatchlingssss don’t understand us. They think themselvesssss better. I’ll show them! Nobody getsssss my human feeling thisssss way without revenge* She hissed, raising her head and therefore he upper body into a more upright position. A couple rays hit her shimmering scales of sunlight from the small window above the desk, captivating Tom. She was his best friend, the one that truly understands him and cares. Tom knows that he has no family and that the people that come into the Orphanage sure as hell don’t want an 11-year-old boy. However, he tries to keep his thoughts away from that. Because, he knows that contemplating on the fact that he is still awaiting adoption at the Orphanage shows that it’s not because he’s not a baby. You see, he’s grown up here his entire life. He was even born in the foyer of this “great” place. 

He shook away such morbid thoughts about his genetic parents. With the slight upturn of his lips and the crinkling around the eyes, Tom smirked at his reptilian familiar. *Don’t worry. I’ll get them sssssoon -* Tom began to hiss but was interrupted by a snake-like cough. *My apologiesssss, we’ll get them sssssoon enough. We just need to bid our time after lasssst nightsssss fesssstivitiesssss.* A low hissing noise was coming from both Tom and the snakeling, it sounded oddly like…..laughing?....

*Hatchling, They are the way that they are. Although I’m ssssstill a hatchling myssself, I’ve learned from otherssss much older and learned that sssssometimes one needsssss to bid their time and come up with a plan. Sssstriking too ssssoon will just blow your cover. You don’t want that do you?* she hissed at her human hatchling. He nodded in response to her words, knowing that she was right. No words needed to be passed between the two after that. They just drank each other in and reveled in knowing that nobody else around could truly understand them like they could each other….

*Sssaroya?* Tom ask about an hour or so later.

*Yesssss, hatchling?* Saroya responded, sounding a bit groggy. 

*Ha-.....Have you ever met another human that could speak?* Tom asked uncertainly. He wasn’t sure if he truly wanted to know the answer to this question. When he mentioned to that Professor…..Dumbledore, was it? - Yes, Dumbledore - that he could speak to snakes and that they speak back to him, he seemed unsure, as if it were a bad trait to have. 

*Hatchling, I’m very young. I haven’t been much further away from this building then you have over the yearssssss. But, I have heard stories that their are boyssss and girlsss, that wield sssspecial powers that can sssspeak our tongue. But, you’re the firsssst I’ve yet to meet.* Saroya responded. At this, she completely uncoiled herself and slithered her way up Tom’s body. She wanted to be nearer to her hatchling. Tom got the right idea and scooped her up when she was halfway up his thigh and sat her on his shoulder. Saroya stuck her tongue out and licked Tom right under his left ear, earning herself a chuckle from her favorite human. *That doesssn’t matter, though, Hatchling. I’ll be with you for asssss long asssss you’ll have me.* Saroya finished and curled up on Tom’s shoulder. 

*I’ll never be rid of you, Ssssaroya. You’re my bessssst friend.* Tom said as he stroked down Saroya’s spine, thinking about his first encounter with The Professor. ‘I’m something special. No matter what others think. At first I thought that being able to talk to snakes meant that I was special. Then I learned about being a wizard. That made me feel even better - it sure explained why I can make certain things happen when I wish. But, being a wizard AND being able to talk to snakes…….’ At this Tom shook his head. He needed to think critically and not have his head up in the clouds. ‘I believe….Yes, it’s definitely time for a visit to this Diagon Alley that the Professor mentioned.’ A true smile, not even a smirk, lit up Tom’s face as he thought about all of this whilst stroking his long nimble finger down Saroya’s spine. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few weeks later Tom approached Mrs. Cole “ Ma’am? May I speak with you in private?” Tom requested. 

“Of course, Tom. Why don’t we have this chat in my office, hmm?” Mrs. Cole responded. She was definitely intrigued as to why the boy had sought her out today. It’s been weeks since the meeting with Amy, Billy and Dennis and the orphanage has been quiet. Well, as quiet as an Orphanage can realistically get anyways. So, she turned and headed down the hallway from the main foyer with Tom just a couple of steps behind her. Upon reaching her office she let them both in and went around to sit in the chair behind her desk while Tom stood next to the wooden seat in front of the desk, she gave him a nod of the head to indicate she was waiting for him to proceed. 

“Well, Ma’am, I’ve been thinking a lot about the new school I’m to attend in autumn. The Professor mentioned that there’s a shopping area in the area of Kings Cross. I was hoping that I’d be able to check in on the required readings and other school things that I’ll need for the upcoming school year. Since it’s a new school, and I won’t be attending the local comprehensive secondary school, perhaps it’d be wise to see if the shopping center has any books that speak about my new school - what the classes with be like, or the other types of children that may attend.” Tom started off slowly but, showed more and more enthusiasm as he went on. He was still an 11-year-old boy after all. 

“I commend your enthusiasm, young man, but I can’t let an eleven-year-old wander around London by himself,” she said firmly, noticing that Tom’s shoulders had drooped just the slightest bit and he was looking sullen and downcast. “There’s a day trip to London for the older students, which you are now qualified to attend. We don’t have too many people to spare to be running around, though.”

Tom took a breath and wiped his hands on back of his shirt, then kept them back there. “ I understand your concerns ma’am. But, we don’t wade into that part of town very often. When and how am I to obtain my school supplies if I’m not able to visit the particular shops that I need to visit? Please, Ma’am. I Promise, I’ll be quick about it. The Professor told me that it’s not more than a five-minute walk away from Harrods’ and the other stores that I’ve heard the older kids - and now myself - are taken to during the year…...Like I said, I’ll be very quick about it, promise, and i will not lollygag around London while we’re out. I really would love to learn more about my new school.” The last sentence was added with as much enthusiasm as Tom could muster. Of course, it wasn’t 100% authentic, nor was it completely fake. But, Tom had to be assured that Mrs. Cole will allow him to attend and go to Diagon Alley without a Chaperone. At this, he looked directly at Mrs.Cole for a moment before glancing back down towards the floor. Tom learned long ago not to look adults square in the eyes if you knew what was good for you. 

“Okay, Tom. Don’t make me regret this. We are scheduled to go into London in two days time. Be ready directly after breakfast. Dismissed,” Mrs. Cole said. She then stood, and waved her hand at the office door to indicate that it was time for Tom to leave, which he did, smirking along the way back to his room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Friday, April 1st, 1938 saw Tom up with the Sun in order to get ready for his first foray into London proper, not to mention Diagon Alley. Today was the day that the twenty older students, aged eleven and up were allowed to make there way into the city whilst the younger children had to stay at the orphanage with the housekeeping staff and the caretaker. To anybody else there was no discernable difference in Tom’s countenance. However, on the inside Tom was bubbling with….anticipation?....excitement?....he couldn’t quite describe what it was that he was feeling. All he knew was that it was something new. Something foreign. Therefore, he was at the foot of the steps before any of the other older kids even made their way from their dormitories to the top of the staircase.  
After a frantic and whirlwind breakfast Mrs.Cole called all of the kids going on the trip to the foyer to line up so that she can check them off the list - can’t go about losing one of them in the middle of London, now could she? Thought Mrs.Cole. “Alright, you lot, listen up!” Bellowed Mrs. Cole to the assembled teens. “For some of you, this is your first trip outside of the orphanage and into London proper. I don’t want any funny business from any of you, or you’ll be dealing with myself once we return, you can believe that.” Mrs. Cole said with a hard look on her face, begging any of the assorted teens to disobey or disrespect her or their home and it’s reputation. 

“Now, you four,” Mrs.Cole states as she pointed out Amy, Dennis, Billy and Tom “This is your first time allowed on this excursion. Do not make me regret this. I’m telling you this now. If anything happens untoward today, you won’t want to see what I can do to make the remainder of your break a living hell.” With that, Mrs. Cole turned on her heel and marched down the large steps that lead to the drive in the front of the Orphanage with the pre-teens and teens lined up in two rows following deftly behind her.  
“Is she always like this when you guys leave to go into London?” Amy whispered Sarah, a girl just a couple of years older than herself. 

“For the most part, yes,” Sarah said with a shrug. “But, once we get to the shopping district it’s not so bad. You learn that it’s something to just suck up and deal with if it means you get to spend the day away from here and out in the open like a normal kid.” With that, Sarah just smiled at the younger girl and kept on walking down the street in line with the others, closer and closer to Charing Cross Road. 

*Ssssso, this is what the city is like, young speaker,* hissed Saroya from just inside Tom’s shirt pocket *I’ve never seen so many humans at one time. It’s so loud out here* she continued as a delivery truck passed right by them and turned onto the grounds of the orphanage for the daily delivery of goods. 

*I believe so, Saroya. However, this is the first time I’ve truly been out in London. This is as new to me as it is to yourself,* Tom hissed softly to Saroya, who was starting to attempt to peek her head out of Tom’s shirt pocket for a proper look at her surroundings. 

It seemed that in no time at all they had made it to Charing Cross Road and Mrs. Cole was giving directions to the kids as to where they were allowed to go and the designated meet places and times. She gave them all a stern glare to prove that she wasn’t fooling around with her speech before they left for the trip this morning. As the others start to disperse at breakneck speeds Tom approached Mrs. Cole. “Ma’am, may I inquire if it’s alright for myself to head to the shopping district for my school supplies?” He knew that he had to prove that he wasn’t scared and that he could do this, so he looked her in the eyes and pushed himself to look only a tiny bit eager. It wouldn’t do to have her questioning his motives this early on, now would it?

“Oh, Hello there Tom. Yes, that should be fine. Are you sure that you don’t require the help of one of us and that this…..Professor….Dumbledore?...Yes, Dumbledore has everything set up for you at these shops?” Mrs. Cole inquired. For one quick second, Mrs.Cole had some misgivings about sending Tom off on his own on his very first trip into London. However, as soon as those feelings appeared they left. Mrs. Cole just shook it off and informed Tom of the time that he needed to be back to the square they’re standing in by 1 pm. Tom looked at the large clock that stood in the center of the square, noticing that it was just after 10 am. That should be perfect, right?

“That is correct, Mrs. Cole. I should be perfectly fine, it’s only a couple minute walk until i get to the shops that have the accounts all set up. Thank You. I will see you at lunch, Mrs. Cole. Goodbye.” With that, Tom turned and started his walk down Charing Cross Road towards the Leaky Cauldron. 

It was a fairly interesting walk away from the noisy, rambunctious yells of the younger kids from the orphanage. Tom just kept quiet taking everything in and contemplating how things were just starting to change for the better for him. Finally, he thought. He was a bit lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that an older woman, not as old as Mrs. Cole, mind you, had stopped next to him. She was saying something but, Tom didn’t quite catch it. Shaking his head, he turned to look the woman in the face noticing that she didn’t seem at all malicious in her stopping him. She seemed…..sincere and just concerned. 

“I’m sorry about that ma’am, what did you just ask?” Replied Tom with a cute little upturn of his lips towards the woman. 

“I just asked if you were alright, dearie. It’s just that usually ones as young as yourself aren’t seen roaming the streets of London by themselves. Are you at all lost, dear boy?” The woman replied with a small smile gracing her face.

“Oh, yes ma’am. Everything is fine. I was just making my way back to my family-” at this Tom turned and noticed a family walking towards the Leaky Cauldron and points them out “Mother just needed me to run a quick errand for her before we left to go home. Thank you for the concern.” Tom responded with a bow of his head.

“Well, I’ll just let you be, young man. It’s troubled times, just wanted to make sure that everything was alright. Off you go back to your family.” The woman replied while making a shooing motion with her gloved hands. Tom decided not to push his luck, he thanked the woman for her concern and strode after the family that had just entered into the Leaky Cauldron with a small smirk. 

*Tom, your emotionssssss have changed sssssslightly. What isssss it?* Saroya hissed softly to Tom. 

*Oh, it is nothing, Sssssaroya. Just noticcccing how eassssy it isssss to pull the wool over onessss eyessss…” Tom chuckled. 

“You humanssss are sssstrange creaturessss,* Saroya responded and burrowed herself deeper into his pocket for warmth. 

Tom strode after the family that just disappeared behind the now closing door into the Leaky Cauldron. Once Tom stepped into the Pub, he noticed that it wasn’t like anything he had ever imagined. To his left there was a long bar with numerous patrons ordering the oddest sounding drinks coupled with the bartender whom Dumbledore had said shared his name. Tom made a *snorting* sound under his breath when he got a good look at this Tom. Yes, they had the same name but that is just about where the similarities stopped. Tom had dirty blonde, almost brown hair and dark brown eyes. There wasn’t a single hint of sophistication to this man. Glancing around he noticed that the family was making their way through the bar, weaving around other patrons and the occasional barmaid to a wooden door that appeared to open up to a sort of patio. 

Weaving through the somewhat dense crowd of the oddest assortment of patrons Tom had ever set his eyes on, Tom opened the door just as the father of his pseudo-family was tapping the bricks in a specific pattern. Moments later Tom was slightly astounded that as the father tapped the last brick in the sequence they started to simply dance away from each other forming a splendid archway that led into the most quaint and beguiling shopping district he’d ever laid his eyes on. It was as if it were taken straight out of the pages of one of his books that he was constantly taking back and forth from the library. Noticing that he had yet to move and that the family had since disappeared up the walk, Tom squared his shoulders and started his walk down the Alley.

Realizing that he couldn’t do anything with funds started looking left and right for the bank. Now, what was the name of that bank again? It started with a ‘G’... Tom was thinking as he was slowly brought out of his reverie when he noticed that at the end of the cobbled pathway was a large white marbled building accompanied by a clock face adorning the name ‘Gringotts Bank’. Ah, there it is. Wait a second, what is that just inside the doors…..Is that….is that a Goblin?! They’re real?...Snap out of it Tom. Of course they’re real, If Witches and Wizards are real why can’t Goblins be as well? And with that Tom squared his shoulders once more and continued his trek up the grand staircase that led into Gringotts Bank. 

Walking all the way into the bank Tom noticed that there were elevated podiums lined maybe fifteen meters in front of him, each maned - wait, maybe maned isn’t the appropriate term here - each hosting a Goblin writing furiously inside of a large ledger. Taking a breath, Tom walked up to the closest free podium and looked up to the Goblin assigned there. Suddenly the Goblin placed his pen - wait, is that a quill? - next to his stack of papers. “Key please.” The Goblin stated in a guttural voice whilst sticking his hand out waiting to be given Tom’s vault key. 

“I don’t have a key, sir,” Tom replied to the Goblin. At that the Goblin shot his Head up from his parchment looked Tom over. “My name is Tom Riddle. I was sent here by Professor Dumbledore, courtesy of Hogwarts. He informed me that there was an account I could draw funds from to be able to purchase my supplies for the upcoming term.” The Goblin retracted his hand and waved his hand over one of the sheets of paper that was scattered across his podium before looking back up and handing over a small leather satchel. “There we go, Fifty Galleons. That is the amount of funds each student lacking parents or a vault is given to procure their necessary school supplies. It has enough to get a couple sets of robes, your school books, trunk, wand and a few other necessary items. If that is all, then off you go.” The Goblin dropped the bag into Tom’s awaiting hands and turned to go back to his paperwork. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Tom states as he bows his head and turns to exit the bank, never seeing the gobsmacked look upon the Goblins face as he jumped down from his podium and made a beeline towards Rognuk, the Leader of the Goblin Nations’ office. Knowing that there is just something about this new young man that walked out of the bank. He needs to be watched, something within him tells him that Young Mr.Riddle will set the Magical world on their heads one day……

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tom stepped down the stairs from Gringotts heading towards the closest store he needed to shop at, Madam Malkin's. Inwardly Tom was please. This way he could get some robes and actually fit in with everybody else walking up and down the alley. Opening the door set off a small bell that was attached to a colorful piece of string that hung just over the doorway alerting Madam Malkin to a new customer for the day. As he shut the door, he turned to get a better look around the shop. To the far right, he noticed the check out, a magical version of a till he was sure, sitting upon a very large desk that had many different styles and colors of fabrics tossed here and there. He glanced to the center of the shop and saw racks and racks of robes in many different colors, fabrics and styles then to the left he saw elevated podiums with mirrors all around them where he assumed she altered them specifically for each individual customer. 

“May I help you, dear?” Madam Malkin inquired the young man that just stepped into her shop.

“Yes, Ma’am. You see, this is my first foray into the wizarding world, and I’d noticed that I’m lacking in the appropriate attire. I need to get my Hogwarts robes for the upcoming term as well as at least one pair of casual robes for when I’m in public, it that’s at all possible, of course. I’m using the school stipend for this.” Tom said kindly, following it up with a gentle smile to the proprietor of this establishment. 

“Yes, I can understand that, young man,” said Madam Malkin as she ushered Tom further into the shop towards the alteration station. “First thing first. Let’s grab the standard Hogwarts robe to get your measurements before we do anything else. Is that alright dearie?” 

“Yes, thank you, madam,” Tom said sincerely with a nod of his head as he followed Madam Malkin through the rows of robes as they cut through the left side of the shop. 

Some time later Tom’s measurements were taken, and Madam Malkin was grabbing different robes in various shades of Blues and Greens coupled with the traditional black for his Hogwarts robes. She informed Tom that it would only be Five galleons for all of the robes and that he should return in an hour, and they’ll all be sized to perfection. “Thank you for all your help, Madam Malkin.” Tom said as he kissed the back of her hand and turned to complete the next item on his list planning to return by 12:30 pm so he could make it back to the square in time for lunch.

Since Tom had to come back to this end of the Alley to get his completed robes in an hour he decided that it’d be best to just make it to the other end of the Alley and work his way back up so that he’ll finish off his day with putting his new robes into his trunk before he had to leave for London proper. Looking down at the list he was given four months prior he decided to head down to the potion store, Slugs & Jiggers, to get his class supplies next. 

As Tom walked along Diagon Alley, he was a lot calmer than he was 1 hour previously. Now he at least had money, a way to get the things that he needed and he has already started his shopping he felt more secure in his being in the Wizarding World. It got him realizing, These people are just like me. They’re not Freaks by any sense of the world. I belong here. These thoughts brought a spark to a flame inside of Tom. Although he always denied and fought back when the other kids called him a freak, there was a part of him that somewhat agreed with them. He knew that what he could do wasn’t considered normal by any sense of the word. But, here, in this world, in this Alley, he was the same as the others. There was nothing for them to look down on him for because they had similar powers to what he had, and he was going to be going to a school full of other kids just like him to learn more about magic. MAGIC! What a thing to have!

Suddenly Tom realized that he was at the window of an old storefront. It had different sizes and of boxes and jars filled with anything and everything under the sun. It looked dark, gloomy, something just up his alley. Tom opened the door to the establishment and could instantly feel the change in the atmosphere and the air of the shop. It smelt of sandalwood and herbs. It was humid; the air was hot and heavy. This is what Tom imagined stores in the wizarding world to be like. This shop was similar to the potion shops that he had read about in the thousands of stories he’s gotten from the public library over the years. 

A voice pulled Tom out of his internal reverie “Young man, can I help you?” Mr. Jiggers asked coming around the table handing a basket to Tom. 

“Why, yes sir.” Replied Tom “I have received my Hogwarts letter and was wondering if you had everything that I needed for next school years potion supply kit?” Tom asked as he glanced around at the wonderfully exotic array of boxes and jars spread throughout the store. 

“I understand that it isn’t for another few months until most students come to purchase their school supplies. However, I don’t know when the next time I’ll be able to make it to London in order to acquire them. Hence, why I’d like One First Year Potions Kit, with maybe a little bit extra so that I have it incase I run out. If you’d please.” Tom finished with a winning smile at Mr. Jiggers. 

“I quite understand what you’re getting at young man,” Mr. Jiggers chuckled after that seemly display of wit that Tom just tossed his way. “If you would follow me, I could show you the standard First Year Potions Kit and point out any other ingredients that you might find helpful to have extra stock of.” 

Tom followed Mr. Jiggers to a section of the wall that was right up front. Tom took a few seconds while following Mr. Jiggers to the appropriate section to take the layout of the store in. When one looks at the shop from the outside you see a store-front window that showed the Potions equipment needed - like Cauldrons, in pewter, silver, bronze and gold; Scales, some large enough to hold an goats head and others small enough that only a few pinches of herb would take up a majority of the space. Ladles and Stirring rods in numerous sizes and materials. It was simply….amazing. Tom thought. 

Coming back to the present Tom realized that Mr. Jiggers was picking up a wooden box, approximately 8x13x5. Mr. Jigger turned to Tom and lifted the lid to said box, inside Tom saw roughly thirty different vials full of random ingredients that can be seen available around the store and a few empty places, which Tom assumed could be used to extra ingredients. Carefully, he lifted one of the small bottles out of the box and read the label: “Horned Slugs”, and gave an interested nod of the head. Carefully placing it back in the box he chose another vial at random, this time it was “Shrivelfigs’”. Thinking that’s enough of that he closed the box and turned to look up at Mr. Jiggers. 

“Sir, are there any specific ingredients that you find students ordering again throughout the school year, or that you yourself feel would be wise for a first time, or anytime really, potion student to procure before the term began?” Tom asked easing every bit of modesty and reverence into his voice.

“Of course, Mr….?” Mr. Jiggers replied

“Riddle, Sir. Mr.Riddle.” Tom answered.

“Of course, Mr. Riddle. Give me a few moments and I’ll grab those ingredients and add it to your purchase.” At that, Mr. Jiggers took the First Year kit from Tom and turned to go to grab a few extra ingredients in labeled vials to bring to the register.

About 5 minutes later Tom approached Mr. Jiggers at the register as he had just finished tallying up the amount for the ingredients. Placing the final vial into the last open space in the kit Mr. Jiggers closed the box and noticed Tom standing there. “Everything is encased in your kit, young Mr. Riddle. I’ve added the extra ingredients you inquired about bringing your final total to one Galleon five Sickle.” Noticing the young man was on his own and hadn’t yet gotten his trunk or wand he tapped the latch on the kit and it shrunk to a more manageable size. “Just tap the lock with your wand when you get back home and it’ll resize itself. I noticed you didn’t have your trunk yet, so this should be easier to carry around for now.” He finished with a slight upturn of his lips towards Tom.

“Thank you, Sir.” Tom replied while handing over two Galleons and pocketing the Potions Kit. After pocketing his change he nodded farewell to Mr. Jigger, turned and left the store heading to his next destination. 

After walking out of the Apothecary, Tom turned right and crossed the cobblestoned road to his next stop. “Ollivanders, master at fine handcrafted wands!” Tom read out loud to himself. Inside he was a jumble of nerves but, outside he held his cool, calm and collected mask that has gotten him through the trickiest of situations during his time growing up at the orphanage. Stealing himself a final time, squaring his shoulders and holding his head up high he approached the door to the shop and walked right in. 

It was extremely dark inside. There was an air of….energy?....it was something that gave pause to Tom that he tried to hide as he walked further into the eery little shop. Suddenly a man, appearing to be in his fifties, glided into view on a large ladder placing boxes here and there. Once he was done doing that he climbed down the ladder and turned to face Tom. “Ah, Good Morning, young man young Mr. Riddle. Here for your wand I see.” At this Mr. Ollivander came around the large desk that the register and multiple boxes were sat on and approached Tom. 

As Mr. Ollivander said Tom’s name, he cocked his head slightly to the left and raised his right eyebrow a millimeter. This is intriguing. How does he know me? Thought Tom. Coming out of his reverie he noticed that Mr. Ollivander had fished a tape measure out of his front pocket. “Now, which hand is your wand hand, Mr…..?” Ollivander left the question open, inviting Tom to supply his surname.

“Riddle, Sir. Mr.Riddle.” Tom answered the open ended question while realizing that Mr. Ollivander had meant which hand was his dominate hand. Therefore, he raised his left arm out and away from his body so that the tape measure could do it’s job. It was an odd sight to see a tape measure move of it’s own accord, that was for sure. Tom thought it was one of the more blatant acts of magic he’s seen thus far today. Probably because it’s happening so close to himself, he thought. As the measuring tape took his specifics down a sheet of parchment - because no paper can be that thick - and a quill were writing them down. 

That sorted Mr. Ollivander went to the counter and grabbed a wand from a box, handing it out to Tom. “Give it a nice good wave, Mr. Riddle.” Tom grasped the wand from Mr. Ollivander and gave it a quick wave. The flower that was resting in a jar next to the register flew into the air with such speed that shocked Tom. “Nope. That’s not it. Not it at all.” Mr. Ollivander said as he swiped the wand out of Tom’s hand. before he knew it, another wand was placed into his hand but the second it touched him he felt something akin to a shock travel up his arm and instantly released it. “Hm...interesting Mr. Riddle. Not unicorn hair, then. Let’s see what else we’ve got here for you.” 

Tom just stood there contemplating his day so far and how it felt to be handed a few wands for the first time in history. As he was left to his own thoughts, Mr. Ollivander was contemplating which wand to try next. The Dragon Heartstring reacted ok but, it had a bit too much power behind it. Whereas, the unicorn hair just wouldn’t do at all. “I wonder…” Though Mr. Ollivander as he walked over to a pair of boxes that contained the first wands he’d ever crafted on his own during his apprenticeship. Barely giving it a second chance he grabs the box on the left and goes back to Tom.

“Here we go, Mr. Riddle. Let’s give this a nice good wave.” Tom said with a smile as he placed the Yew and Phoenix core wand in Tom’s hand. Instantly Tom felt a warmth that radiated from the palm of his left hand to his fingertips and also all the way up his arm. It spoke of power and awe. Giving it a wave silver sparks shot out of the wand. “Oh, simply wonderful, Mr. Riddle! That’s the one for you! Let me box this up for you.” And with that, Mr. Ollivander took the wand back and the warmth was gone, snapping Tom out of his amazed reverie. 

Seeing Mr. Ollivander waving him over to the counter after he tied a piece of leather around the box to keep it closed snuggly he tallied up the total. “That will be four Galleons, Mr. Riddle.” Mr. Ollivander said with a smirk as Tom approached the counter. Tom Pulled out the required coins to pay for his wand. HIS WAND. Thought Tom. “Thank you, Sir.” Tom said as Mr. Ollivander handed him his boxed wand and turned to leave the eery little shop that had just changed so much in so little time. To Tom, actually owning his very own wand. One that was made to match his magic perfectly finalized the fact that he was indeed A Wizard. 

Checking the giant clock that was on top of Gringotts told Tom that it was now, noon. Realizing he only had Thirty minutes until his robes were done he moved a bit more quickly towards the bookshop a couple of doors down. Reaching the shop, he looked inside and saw a crowded, yet decently sized two-story book shop. There was a huge staircase on the far left wall that led up to another level of stacks that Tom couldn’t wait to explore. Noticing that it wasn’t too busy, but that he was on a schedule Tom approached the counter where there was a man reading leaning against the table reading a fairly thick tome. “Excuse me, Sir.” Tom said when he had been standing at the counter for a moment without any notice of the man. 

Tom’s words brought the salesman out of his book induced reverie, “Yes, young man, What can I do for you?” The salesman inquired of Tom. 

“I understand that it may be a bit early, since it is only April, to purchase my school books for next term. However, where would i find some spare reading material - hopefully some on animals, politics and genealogy?” Tom asked. 

“You are, of course, right, young man. We will not be getting next terms book list from Hogwarts until the middle of July, at the earliest. Although, the other books you inquired about we can have a look around the store and see which would best suit your needs. Yes, let’s head upstairs and see if any of the books on politics and genealogy pique your interest, young man.” Said the salesman with a nod of his head as he swept out from behind the counter and lead Tom up the stairs to the second floor of the bookshop. 

Walking up the stairs Tom was able to look down and out the large window in the front of the store and see the numerous people milling about in the Alley. Since it was now the lunch hour, Tom noticed that the crowd had almost doubled from the original size when he first stepped into the Alley a couple hours prior. Upon reaching the second floor landing, the salesman directed Tom to two different aisles that consisted of numerous tomes on wizarding politics and genealogy. “Ah, Here we are…” the salesman said as he reached for a large tome titled ‘Nature’s Nobility: Wizarding Genealogy’ “This tome here includes everything there is to know about English Wizarding Genealogy until the present time. It will be self-updating for a couple more years until a new edition may or may not be published.” He held the large tome out for Tom to take and look through. It was far larger than Tom had ever expected it to be. Perhaps the book on magical animals will have to wait until he came back in July, thought Tom. 

“Can you manage on your own, young man?” The Salesman asked Tom after a couple of minutes. 

“Yes, Sir. I’ll be down momentarily. Thank you.” Tom replied. 

At those words, the salesman turned and headed down the stairwell to help some other guests that he had heard come through while he was upstairs with Tom. Tom realized that he was on a time limit, so he walked over to the aisle that had books on Politics. He didn’t want to get over his head but, felt that he should have an idea of how this new world of magic worked. Therefore, he found a medium sized tome that spoke about interesting things like The Ministry of Magic, Aurors - a kind of Wizarding Police, The Wizengamot and the most up-to-date laws and leaders. Thinking that this was the perfect find on introducing him to the wizarding world for now, he added it to his other book to purchase them. 

On the first floor, Tom was walking past the animal section when he noticed a small tome that had a sort of curly, swooping writing to it on the front. Picking it up, he saw that it said *Parsletongue: The language of the snake. Written by Salazar Slytherin*. He remembered that this was the tongue that Saroya mentioned. Realizing that she’d been asleep the past two hours whilst he was running his errands, he decided to see if she was awake yet and get her opinion. 

*Ssssaroya, are you awake?* Tom hissed quietly. 

*Young Ssssspeaker, are you finissssshed with your ssssstick waving journey yet?* Saroya hissed

*Jussst about, Ssssaroya. But, I thought you’d like to see this!* Tom hissed as he pointed to the Parseltongue book. 

*Written word about our tongue?* Saroya hissed in wonder. *You musssst get it young sssspeaker. Who knowsssss what it containssss.* she continued excitedly.

With that, Tom picked up the book and added it to the other two that he had picked up and headed to the checkout. The salesman was just bagging up another purchase for a regal looking man with Dark wavy hair and crystal blue eyes and his son, whom was him in miniature. “Come along, Orion.” The man said to the young boy, as he put his hand on his shoulder and steered him out of the shop. Tom stepped to the side to let the pair past then proceeded to the counter to purchase his books. 

Holding up the first book to key in the price the salesman looked at the text and then to Tom. “Can you read this, young man?” He asked in a voice that almost sounded as if it were in awe. “The book has been here for as long as I can remember and I’ve yet to see anybody purchase it. We all just figured that it was in some obscure old, dead language.” 

As he continued to tally up Tom’s total he said “Yes, I do understand that language. It is quite rare to come by, so when I saw this I just had to get it.” However, Tom remembered how off putting Professor Dumbledore seemed back in December about the prospect of anybody speaking Parseltongue, so he decided to just skip the details over what the language was specifically. The salesman was in his own little world that he didn’t even realize, which pleased Tom greatly. 

“That will be two Galleons, seven Sickles and nine Knuts, please.” That salesman replied once he had totalled and bagged up Tom’s three books. Handing over three Galleon took the bag off the counter and waited for the salesman to hand him his change. “Thank you for visiting Flourish and Blotts this afternoon, young man. Have a good day!” Replied the salesman as Tom pocketed his change and turned to leave the shop. 

Tom couldn’t believe all that he had gotten accomplished today. And, it was only 12:15!! Noticing the time reminded him that he didn’t have much more time to spend wandering the Alley. Good thing I’ll have to inform Mrs.Cole that I’ll need to return before the end of summer for my books. Thought Tom as a smirk found it’s way across his face. Walking further down the alley and closer to Madam Malkins, Tom found the trunk shop, The Traveling Trunk. Perfect. Thought Tom. From the outside, there was nothing remarkable about the shop. However, due to all the different sights that had accosted Tom on this trip, he knew not to take things at first sight for granted. Deciding to just get on with it, Tom approached the door to the shop and waltzed right in. 

Ding. A bell rang right as Tom opened the door to the establishment, alerting the proprietor to a potential customer. “Why, Good day, young man. How may I help you?” a rather tall and decently built middle-aged gentleman asked Tom as he turned his attention from the trunk he was working on to the new addition to his shop. 

“Good afternoon, Sir.” replied Tom, flashing an award winning smile. “I will be attending Hogwarts in the fall and would like to get my trunk now, rather than later. If you don’t mind.” This said as he was glancing around the shop looking at the numerous precariously stacked towers of trunks. All of which ranging in color, design and material. 

“Why, yes, of course. First and foremost, none of this Sir, business. That’s my father. The name’s Mordred Rawley. Will you just be needing a standard student trunk, or would you perhaps be looking into one that could hold a bit more? Perhaps one with different functions as well?” said Mordred, pointing out how the somewhat looking haphazard mess of trunks did in fact actually have a system!

“It all depends on how much the trunks cost, Si- Mr. Rawley. I’ve only got so much left to spend before i purchase my books for the coming term.” drawled Tom “However, i would like, if at all able to, a trunk that can hold all of my belongings seeing as i won’t be able to leave things at my current place throughout the term.” 

“Tricky business, that.” stated Mordred. “Perhaps i could find you a three compartment trunk. That way, it’ll have more than enough room to hold anything that takes your fancy. How flexible are you on the price? The trunks that we have go from the Standard single-compartment trunk that most students use for seven Galleons, whereas some of the cheaper three compartment trunks start out at twelve Galleons.” 

Tom stood there contemplating for a moment, and he knew that he had roughly thirty-eight Galleons left over from the student funds, and after purchasing his trunk he will only need to get his school books. Surely, twenty-six Galleons would be more than sufficient to get all of them. The three books, two of which that were quite large tomes, hadn’t even cost his three Galleons. Making up his mind, he turned to Mr. Rawley.

“Thank you, Mr. Rawley. Could you show me the three compartment trunks that you just mentioned? What are the specifics about them?” Tom drawled, his voice laced with intrigue. Seriously, how often does somebody come across a 2x5x3 trunk that has dimensions more closer to 6x15x9?!

“Right this way, young man. You seem to know what you want.” Mordred said as he directed Tom to the right hand side of his shop where the multi-compartment trunks were kept. “These right here start what I have already made using leather, and European Larch - which are found in the Carpathian Mountains of Romania and Poland - for example. They are the trunks that are twelve Galleons, the further we go down this section the higher the price, of course. This means that the wood would hold out extremely well, and deal with the high mountain pressure that one usually deals with in Scotland. While, looking quite dapper, here in London.” Mordred wanted to inform the young lad the specific basics of the trunk, without overwhelming him with the unnecessary details. “Seeing as this trunk here has three compartments I’ll give you a show on how to access them and what they each look like.” 

After taking one of the European Larch trunks down, Mordred pointed out that the locking mechanism on the trunk was slightly different than what normal muggle trunks had. This one, in lieu of having the standard closing hatch that generally needs a tap of your wand to open. This one is a bit different. “See here, young man. Where the latch is generally set aside, notice how there are designs etched into the wood.” Mordred pointed at three different markings - markings that appeared to be written in some sort of ancient script. “Each of these markings tell you what each compartment is made to hold the best.” Noticing that Tom was following along, Mordred continued. “This first rune is set so that when you or anybody first opens your trunk the most standard compartment is seen first, the one for your robes and such.” Seeing Toms’ understanding nod, Mordred went on. “This second rune is set so that when you open the compartment, after taping it with your wand; of course, opens up to something similar to a traveling library. It’s where you could place all of your books, parchment, quills and ink wells.” After closing the lid to the trunk, Tom watches Mordred tap the third and final rune. “This here is the final compartment. It’s where everything else can go. You potions kit, telescope - and when you get to the upper years, your rune carving kit for Ancient Runes. Not to mention all the other knick-knacks you collect over the years.” Tom was impressed. This was some ingenuitive magic at work here. It definitely sparked his interest in these so-called electives: Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Tom had noticed the books on such studies whilst in Flourish and Blotts earlier in the day. 

Mordred then showed him a few other multi-compartment trunks, ones that included special charms to them. Ones that included actual apartments within them, complete with a kitchen and a bathroom. But, Tom knew that those were beyond him at this present time, no matter how much he dreamed and wished that it were feasible. So, he decided on the Black European Larch trunk. To him, it was exquisite. It was Black, with silver threading. Not to mention, it would also include a monogram of his name on the top and sides. Plus, a family or house crest that could be added at a later date for an additional charge. Something that Tom will definitely keep in mind. 

“I believe I will get the Black European Larch Trunk, Mr. Rawley.” Tom said after having been shown all the different kinds of multi-compartment trunks.

“Splendid, young man!” Exclaimed Mordred. “I just need your initials, so that I can add the monogram. Then i’ll ring your right up.” 

“Of course, Mr. Rawley.” Drawled Tom. “My initials are T.M.R. Obviously, I don’t know which house I’ll be in but, perhaps next summer I can come back and that can be added.” 

“Of course, of course, young man!” Mordred said with a wave of his wand making the trunk float in front of him as he led Tom over to the large counter to complete his purchase. “Just give me a moment and I’ll have that monogram added to the wood and you’ll be on your way.” A few moments later, Tom got a look at his completed trunk and was absolutely ecstatic. “That will be twelve Galleons, young man.”

Tom took the required amount of coins out of his pouch and handed them over to complete the sale. “This looks marvelous, Mr. Rawley. Thank you, for all your help this afternoon.” replied Tom as he got ready to head to pick up his new robes. 

“Not at all, young man.” Replied Mordred. “I hope to see you back here next summer so that we can complete the look with your house or family crest. Have a good day.” 

Looking at the clock above Gringotts informed Tom that it was now 12:35. Perfect, everything should be ready to be picked up, and I can head back to Charing Cross Road, thought Tom. Strolling down the walk, Tom came up to Madam Malkins in minutes and strode right in.

Hearing the bell above the door, Madam Malkin turned from her work bench. “Oh, There you are, young man. Everything is ready for you.” Gushed Madam Malkin. “And, it looks like you got a trunk as well. Marvelous, we can just put your new robes in your trunk, and you can be on your way, dearie.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Replied Tom with a smile. Tom then bent down and opened the first compartment of his trunk, just like Mordred had shown him. With a swish of Madam Malkin’s wand, the robes Tom had purchased were folded and laying themselves within the compartment. Magic is amazing. Tom thought as he stood back and watched. 

“Not at all, dearie. I suspect I’ll see you again next summer at the very least.” said a smiling Madam Malkin. 

With one more nod of thanks, Tom turned and left the shop content to be finished with everything on his list. Noticing his had roughly fifteen minutes to make it back to the rest of his group, Tom slightly picked up his pace. The trek back to Charing Cross Road didn’t take nearly as long as it did to get to Diagon Alley, and Tom had five minutes to spare. Walking up behind Mrs. Cole, Tom saw that the other kids from the orphanage were starting to come back together. 

“Good Afternoon, Mrs.Cole.” Tom said as he approached the growing group. 

“Oh, Tom! There you are, I was hoping you’d be back before we started to line up.” Stated Mrs. Cole. Glancing at Tom, noticing his black trunk. “Did you get everything that you need for school?” With a glance that instantly stated the answer better be good. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Drawled Tom. “The only thing I am missing are my specific school books. The bookstore said that they will not be available for purchase until July, at the earliest.” 

“Very well.” Mrs. Cole responded Crisply. “We will arrange a date mid-summer to accommodate that.” waving Tom to get in line with the others, Mrs. Cole turned to the rest of the assorted teens. “The caretakers and I have arranged for our lunches to be cooked early this morning, and we brought them with us this afternoon. We have a Sandwich, soup and drink for all of you if we are to move to the tables.” Mrs. Cole was saying as she pointed to the tables that the other caretakers had started to set up the midday meal. “Once the meal is finished we shall be heading back to the orphanage. I don’t want any funny business. You young men and women are showing the rest of London what fine people you can become, even if you grow up as you have. Behave accordingly.” With that, she turned and found a spot at the table indicating that everybody else should do the same, as the meal began. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, Tom lay awake on his bed back in the orphanage. His new trunk is now next to his tatty old wardrobe while his regular trunk that all children at the orphanage are given sits at the foot of his bed. He just lay there, sinking in the quiet and contemplating all that had happened throughout the day. It was…..simply put, the most amazing day of his life. A quiet sigh left Toms’ slightly parted lips as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt Saroya slither up his body and curl up in the center of his chest. 

*You sssseem content, young sssspeaker.* hissed Saroya

*I am, Ssssaroya.* Tom hissed back *Today wassss amazzzing. I felt asss if i truly belonged for the firsssst time ever.* 

*I am glad, young ssssspeaker* Saroya hissed as she flicked her tongue out to taste the emotions rolling of her human speaker. *When can we go back?* she inquired.

*Not for another three monthssss yet.* hissed Tom *Either way, I can’t wait. Being in the Alley…..sssseeeing magic ussssed for the most numerous things. Learning of everything that ssssshould’ve been taught to me growing up if only my mother didn’t die….* his hisses drifting off as he drifted into contemplation.

*I could tasssste how you felt throughout the day.* Saroya softly hissed as she curled up into a tighter ball in the indention of Tom’s chest plate. *One day, ssssoon, we’ll be free of here. Where we belong.* At that, Saroya noticed that Tom’s breathing had evened out. He had fallen asleep. Thinking that wasn’t such a bad idea, Saroya slowly started to close her eyes and drift off into sweet morpheus as well……


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally September first!!! Tom's journey to Kings Cross and Hogwarts - ergo the official meetings of Avery, Black et al.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, guys! The next two weeks are gonna be a bit hectic, what with having the kids home from school. So, i may or may not stay on top of the Saturday updates. I'll try my best but, i'm just giving a heads up now!

Before Tom knew it, it was September First. The five months between Tom’s first true step into the magical world opened up so many new avenues for the young man. Although the teasing by the hands of the terrible trio - what Tom decided to consider Amy, Dennis and Billy - and a general feeling of depression that permeated the walls of the orphanage never truly abated. The thirst for knowledge and inclusion usually had Tom reading in random alcoves that he’d found throughout the orphanage over his Eleven and a half years there. This helped to curve-tail most of the torment that the terrible trio attempted to dish out on Tom for the most asinine reasons. 

There was one bought of happiness that made it into Tom’s singular world, though. That came the morning of July Twelfth. Mrs. Cole had informed him that she had business matters to attend to not far from Charing Cross Road the following morning, ergo, Tom was allowed to accompany her so that he could complete his school purchases. After arriving at Charing Cross Road with Mrs.Cole and wishing her a good day, he began his trek to The Leaky Cauldron. Once there, Tom slipped into the empty washroom and extracted a pair of his robes that he bought back in April. Slipping them on over his orphanage uniform Tom slinked out of the washroom feeling much more comfortable within the wizarding pub then he did during his first foray three and a half months prior. 

With his Hogwarts letter folded neatly within its’ envelope in his robe pocket Tom strode through the pub towards the back courtyard to gain admittance to the Alley. With a purposeful stride, Tom stalked down the thoroughfare towards Flourish and Blotts to obtain his school books. Since Tom was able to get vaguely accustomed to the Alley in his previous journey, he was able to not appear so new or out of place as he initially felt back in April. However, he did notice that the alley appeared much more busier than then. Once he had made it halfway to the bookshop it dawned on him - this was generally the time of year that the students of Hogwarts would be frequenting the Alley way. Seeing as there was still six more weeks of Summer Holiday the letters for the next term must either be coming soon or have already been delivered. Considering how the salesman at the bookshop mentioned July being the best time to come in for the upcoming terms textbooks, that seemed the most plausible cause for this upturn of busyness. 

Squaring his shoulders Tom made his way into Flourish and Blotts, heading directly to the aisle that the salesman mentioned the coming terms’ schoolbooks are generally kept. Making sure to grab the necessary books from their appropriate spots Tom wove around the mass of families trying in vain to grab everything and everyone in their party to get in and out of the shop. Making it to the counter was a bit of a mess. If I had waited until this time next month, who knows what sort of madhouse I would’ve walked right into, thought Tom. 

“That will be two Galleons, one Sickle and five Knut, young man.” stated the salesman, breaking Tom out of his reverie. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Tom replied as he paid the man and grabbed his books weaving his way back through the throng of people trying to get into the shop. 

Once back outside, Tom took a few minutes to assess his list and make sure that he wasn’t missing anything. Thinking that he should perhaps grab some extra writing supplies, Tom made his way over to Scriveners Shaft and got some last minute supplies before getting ready to leave the Alley. Once safely ensconced inside The Leaky Cauldron, Tom removed his Robe and place it in the bag that contained his newly purchased school books. Straightening his hair, knowing how Mrs. Cole would natter on about mussed hair and clothes if even a single strand was out of place, Tom walked from the washroom and out of The Leaky. 

Meeting up with Mrs. Cole at Kings Cross just ten minutes later completed what would probably be the only time spent out of the Orphanage this summer, aside from those blasted trips we always find ourselves on in late August gifted to us from such fine philanthropists of London, thought Tom. The short trip back to the Orphanage was spent in silence after a few pointed questions from Mrs. Cole, and that’s the way that Tom preferred it. 

Next thing he knew, it was the morning of September First. The previous evening Tom had begged off from dinner as soon as possible and double, and triple checked that everything was put where it should be for the following morning. Rising with the sun, Tom was anxious for what the day should bring. He was finally leaving this place for a good solid ten months! What more could he even ask for?! Bringing his trunk down the stairwell and leaving it next to the door, as instructed by the caretaker, Tom made his way into the dining hall for breakfast before Mrs. Cole accompanied him to King's Cross for his train. 

“Tom, do you have everything that you need? Because, I don’t see how we’d be able to send you anything to Scotland if you were to forget or misplace anything throughout the school year,” commanded Mrs. Cole as Tom sat at his usual seat. 

Looking Mrs. Cole in the eyes Tom replied “Yes, ma’am. Everything had been readied and packed since after dinner last night. I haven’t forgotten anything.” Noticing that his response placated Mrs. Cole, Tom resumed to his porridge, just waiting for her to complete the meal as well so that they may leave for the station. 

At a quarter to Ten Mrs. Cole made her way from her office. “Come along, Tom. I haven’t got all day.” She motioned for him to grab his trunk and follow her out the door. In no time at all Tom found himself standing next to Mrs. Cole at King's Cross Station. “Now, do you have your ticket?” asked Mrs.Cole, slightly agitated. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” responded Tom while showing her the envelope containing all of his school papers. 

“Good. Now, I don’t want to hear anything from this school about you acting up. I will see you on June 31st. Goodbye.” At that, she turned and left Tom at the station. 

Tom took his paperwork out of his envelope and noticed, in the loopy scrawl written at the bottom of his ticket: “The entrance to Platform 9 ¾ can be found by leaning against the pillar separating platforms nine and ten.” Thinking this odd, but, realizing that this was for a magical school, Tom did as instructed and fell through the wall. Next thing Tom, knew, he was standing on a busy - far busier than the other side - platform full of people wearing robes, pulling trunks and animals - Owls, Cats, Kneazles and Toads - in cages. It was quite a surreal experience for Tom, that was for sure. 

Not having anybody to say goodbye to, or anybody fussing over him, Tom made his way through the crowd up to the closest car and up onto the train. Considering that it was still fairly early in the morning, Tom just walked until he got to the end of the car and opened the last compartment on the righthand side. He chose this one because it was out of the way, it’s not like people will accidentally keep walking in on him looking for their friends, and he’s able to people watch until 11:00 when the train was scheduled to depart. 

Deciding to not waste any time, Tom pulled his robe out of his trunk and hung them up by the window seat, grabbed himself his book on Wizarding Genealogy - he was finally starting Surnames that begin with the letter ‘G’ - and gracefully sat himself down next to the window to read. Before long, who’s to say the exact span of time that had passed, Tom started to hear more and more commotion out on the platform. Marking his page and turning to look out the window Tom saw more and more children and teens saying goodbye to their families and starting to board the train. Forgetting about them he sat back down deciding to continue reading until somebody opened, if somebody opened, the door….. 

Before long the conductor announced that they will be arriving in Hogsmeade in ten minutes. Tom decided to place a bookmark in his tome; he had managed to get to the name Gamp. Unbeknownst to him, he was only a couple pages away from finding out something about his ancestors. Placing his book back in his chest and donning on his robe he left the train to meet up with the other first years with a swirl of his robe.


	6. Arriving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has finally made it to Kings Cross on his way to Hogwarts and won't be seeing the orphanage or muggle England until the end of June.

Before Tom knew it, it was September First. The five months between Tom’s first true step into the magical world opened up so many new avenues for the young man. Although the teasing by the hands of the terrible trio - what Tom decided to consider Amy, Dennis and Billy - and a general feeling of depression that permeated the walls of the orphanage never truly abated. The thirst for knowledge and inclusion usually had Tom reading in random alcoves that he’d found throughout the orphanage over his Eleven and a half years there. This helped to curve-tail most of the torment that the terrible trio attempted to dish out on Tom for the most asinine reasons. 

There was one bought of happiness that made it into Tom’s singular world, though. That came the morning of July Twelfth. Mrs. Cole had informed him that she had business matters to attend to not far from Charing Cross Road the following morning, ergo, Tom was allowed to accompany her so that he could complete his school purchases. After arriving at Charing Cross Road with Mrs.Cole and wishing her a good day, he began his trek to The Leaky Cauldron. Once there, Tom slipped into the empty washroom and extracted a pair of his robes that he bought back in April. Slipping them on over his orphanage uniform Tom slinked out of the washroom feeling much more comfortable within the wizarding pub then he did during his first foray three and a half months prior. 

With his Hogwarts letter folded neatly within its’ envelope in his robe pocket Tom strode through the pub towards the back courtyard to gain admittance to the Alley. With a purposeful stride, Tom stalked down the thoroughfare towards Flourish and Blotts to obtain his school books. Since Tom was able to get vaguely accustomed to the Alley in his previous journey, he was able to not appear so new or out of place as he initially felt back in April. However, he did notice that the alley appeared much more busier than then. Once he had made it halfway to the bookshop it dawned on him - this was generally the time of year that the students of Hogwarts would be frequenting the Alley way. Seeing as there was still six more weeks of Summer Holiday the letters for the next term must either be coming soon or have already been delivered. Considering how the salesman at the bookshop mentioned July being the best time to come in for the upcoming terms textbooks, that seemed the most plausible cause for this upturn of busyness. 

Squaring his shoulders Tom made his way into Flourish and Blotts, heading directly to the aisle that the salesman mentioned the coming terms’ schoolbooks are generally kept. Making sure to grab the necessary books from their appropriate spots Tom wove around the mass of families trying in vain to grab everything and everyone in their party to get in and out of the shop. Making it to the counter was a bit of a mess. If I had waited until this time next month, who knows what sort of madhouse I would’ve walked right into, thought Tom. 

“That will be two Galleons, one Sickle and five Knut, young man.” stated the salesman, breaking Tom out of his reverie. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Tom replied as he paid the man and grabbed his books weaving his way back through the throng of people trying to get into the shop. 

Once back outside, Tom took a few minutes to assess his list and make sure that he wasn’t missing anything. Thinking that he should perhaps grab some extra writing supplies, Tom made his way over to Scriveners Shaft and got some last minute supplies before getting ready to leave the Alley. Once safely ensconced inside The Leaky Cauldron, Tom removed his Robe and place it in the bag that contained his newly purchased school books. Straightening his hair, knowing how Mrs. Cole would natter on about mussed hair and clothes if even a single strand was out of place, Tom walked from the washroom and out of The Leaky. 

Meeting up with Mrs. Cole at Kings Cross just ten minutes later completed what would probably be the only time spent out of the Orphanage this summer, aside from those blasted trips we always find ourselves on in late August gifted to us from such fine philanthropists of London, thought Tom. The short trip back to the Orphanage was spent in silence after a few pointed questions from Mrs. Cole, and that’s the way that Tom preferred it. 

Next thing he knew, it was the morning of September First. The previous evening Tom had begged off from dinner as soon as possible and double, and triple checked that everything was put where it should be for the following morning. Rising with the sun, Tom was anxious for what the day should bring. He was finally leaving this place for a good solid ten months! What more could he even ask for?! Bringing his trunk down the stairwell and leaving it next to the door, as instructed by the caretaker, Tom made his way into the dining hall for breakfast before Mrs. Cole accompanied him to King's Cross for his train. 

“Tom, do you have everything that you need? Because, I don’t see how we’d be able to send you anything to Scotland if you were to forget or misplace anything throughout the school year,” commanded Mrs. Cole as Tom sat at his usual seat. 

Looking Mrs. Cole in the eyes Tom replied “Yes, ma’am. Everything had been readied and packed since after dinner last night. I haven’t forgotten anything.” Noticing that his response placated Mrs. Cole, Tom resumed to his porridge, just waiting for her to complete the meal as well so that they may leave for the station. 

At a quarter to Ten Mrs. Cole made her way from her office. “Come along, Tom. I haven’t got all day.” She motioned for him to grab his trunk and follow her out the door. In no time at all Tom found himself standing next to Mrs. Cole at King's Cross Station. “Now, do you have your ticket?” asked Mrs.Cole, slightly agitated. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” responded Tom while showing her the envelope containing all of his school papers. 

“Good. Now, I don’t want to hear anything from this school about you acting up. I will see you on June 31st. Goodbye.” At that, she turned and left Tom at the station. 

Tom took his paperwork out of his envelope and noticed, in the loopy scrawl written at the bottom of his ticket: “The entrance to Platform 9 ¾ can be found by leaning against the pillar separating platforms nine and ten.” Thinking this odd, but, realizing that this was for a magical school, Tom did as instructed and fell through the wall. Next thing Tom, knew, he was standing on a busy - far busier than the other side - platform full of people wearing robes, pulling trunks and animals - Owls, Cats, Kneazles and Toads - in cages. It was quite a surreal experience for Tom, that was for sure. 

Not having anybody to say goodbye to, or anybody fussing over him, Tom made his way through the crowd up to the closest car and up onto the train. Considering that it was still fairly early in the morning, Tom just walked until he got to the end of the car and opened the last compartment on the righthand side. He chose this one because it was out of the way, it’s not like people will accidentally keep walking in on him looking for their friends, and he’s able to people watch until 11:00 when the train was scheduled to depart. 

Deciding to not waste any time, Tom pulled his robe out of his trunk and hung them up by the window seat, grabbed himself his book on Wizarding Genealogy - he was finally starting Surnames that begin with the letter ‘G’ - and gracefully sat himself down next to the window to read. Before long, who’s to say the exact span of time that had passed, Tom started to hear more and more commotion out on the platform. Marking his page and turning to look out the window Tom saw more and more children and teens saying goodbye to their families and starting to board the train. Forgetting about them he sat back down deciding to continue reading until somebody opened, if somebody opened, the door….. 

Before long the conductor announced that they will be arriving in Hogsmeade in ten minutes. Tom decided to place a bookmark in his tome; he had managed to get to the name Gamp. Unbeknownst to him, he was only a couple pages away from finding out something about his ancestors. Placing his book back in his chest and donning on his robe he left the train to meet up with the other first years with a swirl of his robe.


	7. A Welcome Change and Unwanted Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, in this chapter Tom will receive his first year schedule and attend his first day of classes. Which classes and whom will he have to interact with throughout his first real day of wizarding education? Can he keep his cool?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to my awesome beta gia_sesshoumaru for helping me out and letting me bounce random ideas off of!

Tom’s first few days at Hogwarts were definitely different from how his days usually went at the orphanage. For starters, he wasn’t a complete loner. The other students didn’t avoid him like the plague, unlike the children he was forced to cohabitate with at during the tenure of his life thus far. This in itself was something he wasn’t used to. When things got a bit overwhelming, Tom always had Saroya with him to hiss anything and everything to him so that he never lost his cool in front of the other students. It’s something that Tom learned at a young age, never let them see you sweat.

Getting used to the looks directed his way not being made up entirely of scorn, distrust and hate was something completely foreign to Tom. Being able to walk around the castle, and yes CASTLE, unencumbered was a type of freedom that Tom had always yearned for. Not having Dennis, Amy and Billy following his every move in the hopes of “catching” him up to something left this miraculous lightweight feeling settling over him that he had never known before. Having other students his age, such as Black, Avery, Nott, Mulciber and Lestrange to talk to and share a dorm with was very new to Tom. At the orphanage they each had their own small room that they had to sleep in but, it was beyond bare. It contained a rickety old cot coupled with threadbare sheets, something that resembled the shape of a pillow as well as a desk with a wobbly leg and a wardrobe that appeared as if acid had been flung on it at some point in the past. Whereas, here, at Hogwarts, everything looked both antique but brand new. Everything was taken care of as if they truly cared about how each student lived. It was a new Tom that walked up the stairwell from the dungeons to the Great Hall for breakfast and to receive his class schedule for the term. 

*Issss that meat that I sssmell?* Saroya hissed as Tom and the rest of the first year Slytherins walked into the Great Hall. 

*Yessss, Ssssaroya. Would you like ssssome ssssassauge, bacon or ham thissss morning?* Hissed a chuckling Tom. 

This earned him an odd eyebrow raise from Orion. However, Tom just shook him off and Orion let it be, assuming he might have just thought he heard something. The Great Hall is fairly packed after all. Before long, all their year mates were sitting at the table talking animatedly about their first weekend away from home - What their first letters home included, what sortings they were shocked about and what they felt their first schedules would resemble. 

“Ah-hem.” Coughed Professor Slughorn. “I have here,” he said as he waved a stack of parchment around “your class schedules for this term. They are sorted alphabetically and by year. So, first years first.” 

Tom spared a glance at Professor Slughorn at the beginning of his speech, then when back to his breakfast, hissing softly to Saroya in between bites. 

“Riddle, Tom.” Tom finally heard Professor Slughorn call out. 

“Here you go, lad.” Professor Slughorn said jovially then turned away to finish off the last couple of first year schedules before moving on down the table to the second years. 

*Ssssso, what’ssss our sssschedule look like young sssspeaker?* Hissed Saroya while butting her head against Tom’s wrist to get his attention. 

*Let me finissssh perussssing it first, Ssssaroya* Hissed Tom. She could hear the affectionate chuckle under his breath. 

Once Tom was done reading through the schedule he placed it down on the tabletop so that he could point out the specifics to Saroya:

First Year Slytherin Fall Term Schedule:

 

Monday  
Tuesday  
Wednesday  
Thursday  
Friday  
Early Morning  
Herbology RS  
Potions GS  
Herbology RS  
Potions GS  
DADA SH  
Late Morning  
Herbology RS  
Potions GS  
Herbology RS  
Potions GS  
DADA SH  
Lunch

 

 

 

Early Afternoon  
Transfiguration SH  
Charms RS

 

 

Late Afternoon

 

MIDNIGHT Astronomy GS  
Flying GS

 

*I don’t have classes with my Head until Tomorrow. Today we have Gardening after breakfast and then my changeling classss after lunch* Explained Tom in a quiet hiss. 

*Oh, gardening class….I wonder if I’d be able to wander the groundssss around your class.* Inquired Saroya.

*You have a one track mind, Ssssaroya. Yessss, you can ssssearch for food during my classs. Now, let me join my peers and complete my meal.* Hissed Tom as he folded the parchment up and put it into his robe pocket. 

“What do you guys think of the schedule?” Questioned Avery after he’d realized most of the other first years had put away their schedules and carried on with the morning meal. 

Taking up the mantle of first year spokesperson, Black decided to answer first. “I’m a bit disappointed that we don’t have our Head of House until tomorrow. But, at least our first class is with the Ravenclaws. They’re bound to be able to hold a more interesting conversation than Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, right?” Chuckling could be heard around the first years’ end of the table after that little quip from Orion. 

Before any of the other boys in Tom’s year, the male seventh year Prefect approached their end if the table. “Listen up, you lot.” Making sure that he had all of their attention he continued. “When I was a first year, our seventh year Prefect as also the Head Boy found a very helpful charm that we could place on the back of the first years term schedules. It enables us to imprint a map on the back end. All one needs to do is tap it and recite the class they need directions to and it will show you the quickest way to the classroom from wherever you are in the castle.” Noticing that he had all of the first years completely captivated about learning something none of the other houses seemed to know he continued on. “Simply take out your map and tap it with the top of your wand whilst saying dirige me - and the name of the class. It will then show you how to get to the classroom. While I’m here, let’s give it a try so that I know you’re doing it right and we’ll all be on our ways.” Seeing that he was done with his speech, the rest of the first years grabbed their folded parchment out of their robe pockets and unfolded them.

“Dirige me Herbology” Recited Tom as he tapped the middle of the map with the tip of his wand. Instantly he could see a dotted line appear on the map leading out of the great hall, through the entry hall and outside. 

Seeing that the first years have it well in hand, the Prefect nodded his head and turned away from the group of first years to head to his own lessons. Before he got to the door of the great hall he turned and said “Keep this to yourselves. This isn’t for the rest of the school to know.” At that, he turned on his heel and strode off to, presumably, his first class of the year. 

Noticing that they had about fifteen minutes to get to class and that everybody was finished with breakfast, Tom felt it was time to head to Herbology. “If everybody is finished, shall we?” Tom asked his fellow first year Slytherins and gestured to the doorway of the great hall. Noticing their nods of assent, Tom picked up his bad and turned on his heel walking out of the great hall with Orion Black at his side, their fellow Slytherin first years right behind them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Monday September 5th, in Northern Scotland was a bit chillier and less sunny than other parts of the island. However, with the handy help of drying spells; courtesy of Orion Black and a few of the other Pureblood Slytherins, the walk across the ground the to Greenhouse two wasn’t as bad as it seemed to be to some of the Ravenclaws just a few steps behind them and to the right. Although Tom had seen parts of the grounds over the free weekend they just had, he never made it to this side of the castle. He could see that they were heading out in the direction of the Black Lake, away from where the Quidditch Pitch is; which is slightly more behind the castle walls nearing the back end of the castle walls. 

“Welcome to Greenhouse two, First Years!” A Stocky built man in his 40’s cheered. “I am Professor Beery, and I will be your Herbology Professor at this fine school. Let move into the greenhouse and get each of you sorted and partnered up at the tables.” As the professor turned to open the greenhouse door, Tom got a better look at him. He seemed of average height and not necessarily heavily built, but strong. Probably from lifting things in the greenhouse other than using magic to do it. Tom suspected Professor Beery was most likely a Halfblood. Squaring his shoulders, Tom continued on into the greenhouse where he was then paired up with Orion, owing mainly to the fact that he had planted himself at Tom’s side before anything else could be said. 

“The plant in front of you is called Asphodel. It is extremely important that we learn about it whilst we are first years here at Hogwarts. Any idea as to why?” Began Professor Beery.

Seeing a young girl in Ravenclaw robes, he nodded his head “Yes, Miss…?”

“Miss Blishwick, Sir.” Replied the aforementioned Ravenclaw girl. “Asphodel is a plant that can be used in various different potions. Weather we use it’s stamen, petals or leaves. They can be either whole, ground or cut up in various different ways.”

“That is quite correct, Ms. Blishwick. Take five points for Ravenclaw!” Beamed an excited Professor Beery. “Now, I want all of you to pick your partner and pick a pot on the tables before you. Don’t forget to don your protective gloves.” Professor Beery said before turning to his own table to put on his own gloves to continue walking the first years through their first Herbology class. 

“With the Asphodel plant, as Ms. Blishwick so succinctly informed us, being so widely used in the magical world, we need to be very careful when we harvest the plant. Picking the plant at the base of the stamen, we are able to then get full use out of the plant. Therefore, I’d like all of you to grasp your plant on the stamen about two inches below the lowest yielding leaf.” Instructed Professor Beery.

Seeing that it was time for the actual hands on aspect of this double period, Tom did as instructed and then placed the Asphodel on the tray to the right of the pot that the plant was originally placed in. Each of the pots that the students were given had a small bushel of the plant. Therefore, Tom continued on right alongside Orion in trimming down the asphodel plant and placing it on the tray that was between his and Orion’s workstation. This continued on for the next thirty minutes or so, that is until Professor Beery felt that they had had enough practice and collected enough asphodel trimmings to continue onto the next part of the class. 

“Pay attention class!” Professor Beery said a little louder as he clapped his hands together to bring everybody’s attention to him. “Now that each of you have got an understanding of what the plant does and how to trim each individual flower from the plant, i can instruct you on how to now break down the different components of the plant to harvest them for different ceremonies, rituals or potions.” With a wave of the Professors wand four different small trays and two sets of tools appeared in front of each workstation. “As you can see I’ve given each of you some new materials for today’s lesson. I would like you to place the actual bulb of the flow into the first tray, the petals in second, followed by the leaves and lastly the stamen. Be careful of your hands with these sharp tools, and make sure that you aren’t cross contaminating any of the different parts of the plant. For instance, when you place the bulb into your tray, make sure that there are no leftover remnants of the petals. A lot of different instructions for the bulb would either backfire or simply not work at all if it is contaminated with a petal of the flower.” Seeing about two dozen nods in response to those instructions Professor Beery smiled and clapped his hands. “Then, get to it class, we’ve only got about forty minutes left before I must dismiss you to lunch!” At that, Professor Beery started to walk around the tables observing the students and correcting those that needed it. 

As Professor Beery was walking around the greenhouse answering questions and just overseeing the assignment as a whole, Tom stood completing the assignment beside Orion. Although Tom didn’t do much gardening growing up - what with the orphanage being on the outskirts of Downtown London and what with WWI going on at the time, it’s not like they had the space to utilize for a large garden that the children were also allowed to attend to. However, It’s not that difficult to follow the instructions and simply common sense. Therefore, before long Orion and Tom had completed their assignment and were cleaning up their station whilst giving minor help to their housemates that weren’t quite yet done. 

“And that’s Time, Everyone!” Clapped Professor Beery. “Wednesday will be seeing you completing what we started today and going further into what other first year plants we will be tackling this term. Now, off you go, lunch awaits for no man!” 

At that, the students started a mass exodus out of the greenhouses and towards the castle proper for the midday meal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Before long the midday meal was complete and Tom found himself and the other Slytherin’s pulling out their schedules and repeating “Dirige me Transfiguration.” with a tap of his wand to the center of the parchment. Instantly, inky lines started to web out of the center of the page making a map, followed by a dotted line showing the fastest possible route to the Transfiguration classroom from the Great Hall. “Perfect,” Stated Tom. “We should do this to show us how to get to Slytherin after class this afternoon. That way we won’t be wandering around aimlessly like other firsties are bound to be doing this evening.” 

“That’s a terrific idea, Riddle!” Cheered Orion as he slapped Tom on the back. “Let’s get going, shall we?”

At that, all the first year Slytherin’s slung their bags on their shoulders and marched out of the Great Hall towards their first Transfiguration class. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Good Afternoon, First Years!” said the jovial face of a tall auburn-haired, blue-eyed man.

Albus bloody- Dumbledore, thought Tom with a sneer. Finding an empty table, at about the halfway point of the classroom, Tom pulled the chair out and set his bag down. He was shocked out of his internal diatribe when he realized he was sitting next to Philip Avery, shrugging his shoulders he took it in stride and sat down. 

“What’s with you, Riddle?” Asked Avery once Tom had finally seated himself at their workstation. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just don’t trust Dumbledore. That’s all.” Tom replied. Keeping his tone quiet and clipped. 

“When did you meet Dumbledore?” Inquired Avery

“He was the one that brought me my Hogwarts letter last year. Suffice it to say, it didn’t go too well.” Responded Tom. “We’ll talk about it later if you’d please.” With that, Tom turned away from Avery and opened his notebook showing that he was ready for the lesson to begin and that the conversation was over for the time being. 

“Hello, Class! I am Albus Dumbledore and I will be your Transfiguration professor while you are students here at this fine establishment!” Greeted Dumbledore. “Now, can anybody tell me what Transfiguration is?”

Several hands shot up in the air the instant Dumbledore posed the question to the class. Therefore, Dumbledore took his time to glance over the young students assembled in his class before picking any of them to answer the question. His gaze stopped for just a millisecond on Tom before it continued its tour around the room. “Yes, young man, do you have an answer?” Dumbledore queried as he nodded at Mulciber.

Mulciber stood at Dumbledore's nod. “Transfiguration is when we are able to change the physical state of one thing to another. Most transfiguration isn’t stable enough to be held long term, Professor.” After he finished reciting his answer, he took his seat once more. 

Dumbledore nodded his agreement to Mulciber’s succinct answer. “That is correct, Mr. Mulciber. Take five points for Slytherin.” Flicking his wand out from inside his robe, Dumbledore flicked it at his teacup and with a twist and a flick, turned it into a common everyday brown field mouse. Seeing the students each paying just that little bit more attention, he flicked his wand at said mouse and incanted “vera verto” turning it back into the simple tea cup that originally sat on his desk. 

“That, Students is one of the first transfigurations that you will be attempting and then eventually perfecting this term in my class.” Seeing the intrigue blooming behind the students eyes, Dumbledore knows that he’s got them enraptured. All but one. He notices that young Tom, though he is intrigued, isn’t hanging off his every word like the others. That is something that I should stay on top of, thought Dumbledore. “Ah, would you look at the time, students. That is all we have time for today. Hurry back to your common rooms so that you can put your things away before supper.” Cheered Dumbledore as he flicked his wand at the classroom door, causing it to open wide for the students to file out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the Hufflepuffs all shoved their things in their bags and made a beeline for the exit of the classroom, talking excitedly about their first day of classes and what the best way back to the Hufflepuff Dormitory was. The Slytherins placed their things into their bags at a more sedate pace, while Orion grabbed his schedule, flipped it over and incanted “Dirige me Slytherin Dormitory”. Slipping his wand back up his sleeve, he nodded to the assembled group of Slytherins and nodding to indicate that he knew the way and that they should follow. 

Taking a right out of the classroom, the Slytherins started down the hallway on the third floor towards the stairwell to get back down to the Dungeons. Orion could hear the chattering of the Hufflepuffs behind them. They must’ve realized that out of all the new students the Slytherin’s were the only ones that weren’t aimlessly wandering around the castle. Getting to the main floor, Orion was able to cancel his spelled map and put his schedule away, considering that they all knew the way from the Great Hall to the dormitories. A few minutes later they were standing in front of the blank wall that acted as the doorway into the Slytherin Dormitory. 

“Nightshade.” As the door materialized at the end of the hallway the first year Slytherins sauntered into the common room. 

“So, out with it, Riddle.” Demanded Avery once they were safely ensconced in a corner of the Slytherin common room. “What is your deal with Dumbledore? I mean, don’t get me wrong. I don’t like the bloke either. But, I’ve never seen somebody with that sort of aversion towards his persons.” At this point, all the others in their group stood quietly await Tom’s response. Since Avery was the one sitting with Tom in Transfiguration, he was the only one that noticed Tom’s reaction towards the flamboyant professor. 

“Alright. Remember how I mentioned that I had grown up in the muggle world?” Tom asked the assembled group. Seeing their nods of assent, he continued on. “Well, Dumbledore was the professor that the school sent to bring my letter and inform me of my acceptance.Either way, there was just something off about it. It’s as if he expected me to automatically trust him or be in awe of him because he was the first Wizard I had met, or that because he was the one that essentially provided me with a way away from Muggle England that I should be thankful of him. I don’t owe him anything. His assumption was infuriating. Not to mention, you wouldn’t believe the way he proved to me that he was a wizard when I questioned him.” At this point, Tom’s eyes were ablaze with fury and frustration. His once deep blue eyes became so dark they almost molded into one color with is dilated pupils. 

“That man decided the best way to show me that magic was real was to set my wardrobe ablaze, what I assumed was real.” Tom took a deep breath to calm himself, he knows that he cannot let his guard down this fast, nor this easily. “How would you guys feel if the first wizard you ever met basically set all of your possessions on fire? He didn’t even apologize for making me think that I had lost everything that I owned. Then, instead of learning about myself and my life growing up with the vile children, he decided to attempt to reprimand me for things that he shouldn’t have had any concern of. Considering how it’s none of his damned business. It hasn’t stopped either. I’ve noticed since we got here Thursday night that he’s keeping an abnormally close eye on me. As if just because I don’t bow before him there’s something wrong with me.” 

Noticing that Tom was finished with his tale, the other boys looked at Tom and then amongst each other. After a quick nod of the head from Orion to Avery, Avery spoke up. “We can understand why you feel that way about Dumbledore. As far as we understand he claims to be a “light” wizard. Which, it appears to be synonymous with believing himself above others. As if simply because we don’t act in which the way he does that we’re dark….or some such rot.” Hearing this and noticing that nods of agreement from the other snakes calms Tom down. 

Taking a right out of the classroom, the Slytherins started down the hallway on the third floor towards the stairwell to get back down to the Dungeons. Orion could hear the chattering of the Hufflepuffs behind them. They must’ve realized that out of all the new students the Slytherin’s were the only ones that weren’t aimlessly wandering around the castle. Getting to the main floor, Orion was able to cancel his spelled map and put his schedule away, considering that they all knew the way from the Great Hall to the dormitories. A few minutes later they were standing in front of the blank wall that acted as the doorway into the Slytherin Dormitory. 

“Nightshade.” As the door materialized at the end of the hallway the first year Slytherins sauntered into the common room. 

“So, out with it, Riddle.” Demanded Avery once they were safely ensconced in a corner of the Slytherin common room. “What is your deal with Dumbledore? I mean, don’t get me wrong. I don’t like the bloke either. But, I’ve never seen somebody with that sort of aversion towards his persons.” At this point, all the others in their group stood quietly await Tom’s response. Since Avery was the one sitting with Tom in Transfiguration, he was the only one that noticed Tom’s reaction towards the flamboyant professor. 

“Alright. Remember how I mentioned that I had grown up in the muggle world?” Tom asked the assembled group. Seeing their nods of assent, he continued on. “Well, Dumbledore was the professor that the school sent to bring my letter and inform me of my acceptance.Either way, there was just something off about it. It’s as if he expected me to automatically trust him or be in awe of him because he was the first Wizard I had met, or that because he was the one that essentially provided me with a way away from Muggle England that I should be thankful of him. I don’t owe him anything. His assumption was infuriating. Not to mention, you wouldn’t believe the way he proved to me that he was a wizard when I questioned him.” At this point, Tom’s eyes were ablaze with fury and frustration. His once deep blue eyes became so dark they almost molded into one color with is dilated pupils. 

“That man decided the best way to show me that magic was real was to set my wardrobe ablaze, what I assumed was real.” Tom took a deep breath to calm himself, he knows that he cannot let his guard down this fast, nor this easily. “How would you guys feel if the first wizard you ever met basically set all of your possessions on fire? He didn’t even apologize for making me think that I had lost everything that I owned. Then, instead of learning about myself and my life growing up with the vile children he decided to attempt to reprimand me for things that he shouldn’t have had any concern of. Considering how it’s none of his damned business. It hasn’t stopped either. I’ve noticed since we got here Thursday night that he’s keeping an abnormally close eye on me. As if just because I don’t bow before him there’s something wrong with me.” 

Noticing that Tom was finished with his tale the other boys looked at Tom and then amongst each other. After a quick nod of the head from Orion to Avery, Avery spoke up. “We can understand why you feel that way about Dumbledore. As far as we understand he claims to be a “light” wizard. Which, it appears to be synonymous with believing himself above others. As if simply because we don’t act in which the way he does that we’re dark….or some such rot.” Hearing this and noticing that nods of agreement from the other snakes calms Tom down. 

“We should keep an eye on Dumbledore, guys.” Speaks Orion after a few moments of silence. “Obviously, he doesn’t trust us. So, why should we even attempt to trust him? We’ll carry out Pure-blood masks, and comport ourselves as true Slytherins. But, I say we watch him carefully.” Noticing that it was already getting close to five o’Clock, Orion then suggests that they get out their books from Herbology and finish the reading that’d due for Wednesday’s class before they head out to dinner. Before long it the rest of the common room was starting to move around and put their things away, some of the older years even starting to make their way out of the common in search for sustenance from the Great Hall. 

“Alright guys, are we ready to head to dinner? I think I’ve read as much as I can about Asphodel for the day.” The others started to put their books in their bags and got up to place them in their dormitory before heading out to the dungeon corridor to make their way to dinner. 

At dinner Tom had a lot on his mind, he was feeling pretty worn out from his unusual emotional outburst after lessons today. Therefore, he allowed most of the conversation at the table to simply wash over him. Nodding or replying with simple one or two-word answers and eating quickly. Once he had had his fill, Tom placed his napkin and cutlery upon his plate and stood up. 

“You alright there, Riddle?” Inquired Orion. The other snakes noticed the interaction and glanced over at them covertly before getting back to their own side conversations and meals. 

“Yes. I am fine. I just wish to return to the dormitory, bathe and just have a quiet night of it. I’ll see the rest of you when you return to the dormitory. Good night.” Replied Tom as he glanced at the assembled house-mates and nodded before turning and leaving the table. As he reached the doors to the great hall, Tom once again felt Dumbledore’s eyes upon him. He turned and looked at Dumbledore for a moment and spun and stalked from the hall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time Tom reached the Slytherin common room he had calmed down quite a bit. Although, not enough to his liking. 

*Youngling, are you alright?* Hissed Saroya as she poked her head out from Tom’s sleeve, tasting his feelings of unease and frustration. 

*I will be, Ssssaroya* Tom hissed back as he gently stroked her *I jusssst can’t believe that man. He isssss ssssso infuriating. Who doesssss he think he isss?* 

*I don’t know, youngling. But, I do know that obviousssssly he doessssn’t trust you. And therefore, me. We need to find out why.* Saroya gave a content hiss of pleasure as Tom continued to stroke down her spine. 

*Thank you for alwaysss knowing what to say, Ssssaroya* Tom hissed lovingly back to her. *I think I’ll go bathe before the other’s come back to the dormitory and then possssibly read from the Wizarding Genealogy book we got in the Alley.* 

Tom walked to his four-poster and drew the hangings laying Saroya in the middle of his pillow to rest. He then opened his trunk, removing his bag of toiletries then shutting and locking it once more. After that, Tom went to his wardrobe and took his nightclothes out and headed for the showers. Ten minutes later, Tom walked out of the bathroom teeth brushed and hair combed. After putting his toiletries away and removing his Wizarding Genealogy book, Tom climbed upon his huge four-poster and drew the curtains. 

*You ssssmell crisp, like the fall breeze, youngling.* Hissed a content Saroya.

*Thank you. I think….* Tom hissed back, trying but failing to hold back and amused chuckle at his best friend’s statement. 

Turning his attention back to the large tome, he cracked it open to where he last bookmarked it on the Express, Gamp. After a few minutes of sifting through the surname, Gamp, Tom turned the page and perused the following two names that were contained therein. It wasn’t until about fifteen minutes later that Tom reached the surname Gaunt. 

The House of Gaunt was a Pure-blood family descended from both the lines of Cadmus Peverell and Salazar Slytherin, and are one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. They were once a very well known and very formidable family within British Wizarding Society. Considering that the House of Gaunt is descended from Salazar Slytherin, it is a widely held belief that they themselves carry the talent of speaking Parseltongue - the ability to speak to snakes. However, that is neither here nor there at the present time..…...

Tom continued to skim through the text until a particular spot made him stop and take notice…

Owing to the fact that the Gaunts are the last known direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin, it can be surmised that they are aware of the infamous Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Corvinus Gaunt was instrumental in the updating of the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, due to the mass remodel to the legendary castle’s plumbing system. We, of course, have no true proof that the infamous chamber even exists. However, documentation from the 1700’s plumbing remodel speaks highly of Mr. Corvinus Gaunt and his instrumental help constructing the plans for the plumbing…...

This is very interesting, thought Tom. Gaunt….why, My Mother's’ surname was Gaunt! I need to keep reading! A Highly excited Tom Riddle blocked out any other noise that was happening in his dorm room as the rest of his year mates began to filter in from dinner and the common room for the evening. 

Not much else is known about the Gaunt’s. At around the turn of the century the last known descendant became somewhat of a recluse. There are ministerial records showing that a Mr. Marvolo Gaunt had two children, but, neither of which ever attended Hogwarts. A Morfin Gaunt was sent to prison in the 1920’s for magic in the presence and upon muggles, upon his release he learned that his father, Marvolo, had passed in the interim. Not much is known of the daughter, Merope. She disappeared around the same time. Are the Gaunts still around? If they are, are they even in the British Isles? Only time will tell…..

Tom was excited and very intrigued. Dumbledore had informed him that his mother was named Merope Gaunt. His middle name was given to him because of his grandfather. Logically, it only made sense that Tom himself was the last living Gaunt…….Ergo, that means I’m the Last Living descendant of Salazar Slytherin! That’s why I can speak to snakes! I can speak Parseltongue! thought an excited and exuberant Tom. 

Finally learning and starting to understand what it was that the bloody sorting hat was alluding to last week had Tom closing the large and heavy tome with a content sigh and smirk gracing his face.


	8. Forgotten Spaces and Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now been a month since Tom started at Hogwarts. What....or who will he come across in the castle halls? Is Tom actually forming lasting friendships, or is he simply going to start collecting lackeys like Dumbledore originally tried to convince others in canon?.....Let's take a look!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks pt gia_sesshoumaru for being an awesome Beta for me and for Yeaka for at least pushing me to write when i finally do sign on and get off my lazy ass and stop reading and start writing!

After the revelation at the end of Tom’s first full day of classes, the weeks just seemed to go on in a sort of cycle of wake up, have breakfast, go to class, have lunch, back to class, common room, dinner, common room, bed...with the exception of Wednesday evenings where they have astronomy at midnight. Every night before bed Tom would cloister himself on his bed, behind his curtains and talk about the day with Saroya. He felt that it helped ground him in reality because she was the only thing with him at Hogwarts that was also with him at the Orphanage. Having her there, and being able to talk about everything helped him sort through all that had changed in the past ten months or so. 

Even for the Pureblood students, going away to Hogwarts, although expected, is still a big deal. It’s the first time that they’ve ever truly been away from home or their parents for longer than a night or so. However, for Tom, it’s a completely different type of freedom. It’s a freedom from the depressing, drab, gray children’s home he’d forced to reside in since birth. Being here, in the open in Scotland is a far cry from the hustling, bustling city of London. 

It was Saturday, 1 October. Tom had officially been at Hogwarts for one glorious month. A month away from the hellish taunts and ridicule from Amy, Billy, and Dennis. Although, thanks to Dumbledore, Tom didn’t always feel what he expected. Yes, the taunts from the other children didn’t exist at Hogwarts. The meals were always timely and plentiful. Plus, the education was amazing. Learning about transfiguring an animal into a cup is more interesting than trying to avoid the elevated military presence while working on Algebra. 

However, he always felt as if somebody were watching him, and not just in the regular guardian-teacher way you’d expect at a boarding school. It felt more as if somebody there didn’t trust him and was expecting something malevolent from him. The feeling was even worse in the great hall for meals or during Transfiguration classes. Oddly enough, Tom wasn’t a stupid child. He knew that Dumbledore didn’t trust something about him. What he couldn’t figure out is what it was? It’s not as if Dumbledore had met Tom for long before the school year had begun. Yes, he had been the one to bring his acceptance letter to Tom. But, that’s it…...It always left Tom constantly making sure he kept up his cool and his mask. 

That’s why on this day, Tom found himself just aimlessly walking around the corridors in the dungeons. The rest of Tom’s dorm mates were talking about Quidditch, considering how the season was to be starting in the next couple of weeks. In fact, not only his dorm mates but, the school, in general, has come down with a case of Quidditch Fever. Or so it appeared to Tom. Therefore, Tom used their diverted attention to slip out of the Slytherin common room without the rest of them. Yes, he was starting to consider Ave- Philip and Bla- Orion friends. But, the rest of the dorm mates were simply there for the ride at the time being. He hadn’t decided if they were their own persons or if they were just other followers. Either way, Tom needed a break. It was difficult for him to go from usually being ignored or ostracized to suddenly being a part of a group of kids his own age. It’s not impossible to grasp that it would occasionally make Tom feel suffocated. 

Tom had walked out of the Slytherin common room and walked up the dimly lit, chilly dungeon corridor. Not really having a plan or place he wanted to get to, Tom just kept strolling up and down the corridors. After about ten minutes of strolling, he came upon a tapestry that had a tall and lithe man, with dark hair, deep; slightly sunken eyes, pale skin and green Robes. He was standing in front of the Slytherin crest that Tom had seen every day above the fireplace in the common room. 

Walking a bit closer to the tapestry he also noticed that there were lots of different texts piled precariously upon the desk next to a steaming potion pot. On the floor next to the table, Tom noticed that there was a large snake. The bottom portion of its body was coiled around one of the legs to the table, whereas the top half of its body was raised to look towards the wizard in question. It suddenly dawned to Tom that this must be a tapestry of his house’s founder, Salazar Slytherin. Feeling that it was a good sign for himself to be down this abandoned corridor, Tom gave one final look at the tapestry and continued on. 

Not much further down, he came across a smaller portrait of the same wizard. This time, the snake was resting upon Slytherin’s shoulder, and Slytherin himself was resting on a dark green, almost black, chair with a book on the small end table to the left. Now, if this was a month before, Tom would have simply taken in the painting for a moment and continued on with his walk. But, learning that actual portraits will talk to you because they are imbibed with magic had him second guessing if he should continue or say something to the portrait in the hopes that it would respond like the one in the upper levels of the castle. 

He had read a couple of weeks ago that whatever language a person or creature spoke in their life, they could theoretically speak in via their portraits as well. Therefore, Tom felt that it was worth it to attempt to talk to the snake in parseltongue. That way, if somebody were to happen across him in this abandoned part of the castle, he would be speaking a language they don’t know. Plus, hissing is a quiet thing. Unlike talking. Therefore, it’d be so quiet that others wouldn’t hear him before he noticed their approaching footsteps.Since Tom hadn’t passed a soul since leaving the common room and going down this corridor, he felt it was safe enough to approach the painting and envelope his inquisitive nature. 

*Are you Sssalazar Sssslytherin, co-founder of Hogwarts and Sssslytherin housssssse?* Hissed Tom. His heart was beating in his chest but, he smoothed his facial features so not to give away his excitement. Picture or not, he felt he needed to show some decorum. This is the great Salazar Slytherin! He was under the assumption that all the paintings of the founders were lost. Could it be that simple that they were just forgotten about in such a large spiraling castle? 

*Well, my word, boy! You’re a ssssspeaker?* replied Salazar in a sibilate drawl. *Yessss, I am him. What year iisss thisss? It’ssss been sssooo long since another has passsed by and, even longer ssssince one wasss a ssspeaker.*

*Yessss, sssir.* Tom hissed back. This was one of the most exciting things he’d ever done. Top it off with him realizing that since he’s the only speaker he’s heard of in these hallowed halls, he’s probably also the first to even speak with the co-founder in centuries. *The year issss 1938. The first of October to be precissse.*

*1938, you sssay?* Salazar’s said in a curious sibilate drawl. *It has been over 700 yearssss ssssince any have passsed by this portrait, even longer ssssince one has had accesssss to my founders chambersss. Are you of my houssse, young sssspeaker?*

This question made Tom stand up even straighter if that were even possible, and radiate with pride. He could tell that this was definitely an amazing find. *Yessss, Mr. Slytherin.* Tom hissed back. 

He wasn’t sure how he should address the portrait. Was he a professor long before his demise? Should he address him as such? Or, as ‘Sir’? There were so many different factors that he was unsure of. So, he settled on the most basic, hoping if he were wrong, that he would simply be told the appropriate form of address. 

*I wassss hoping that one with the gift would be of my houssse.* replied Salazar. *Tell me, young man, what is your name?* 

*Riddle, Sir. Tom Marvolo Riddle.* Tom hissed back. From all that he’d heard in the common room and on the train he wasn’t sure how the founder of his house would take to having a parselmouth with such an obvious Muggle name. Hopefully, he’ll grab onto the fact that my middle name is Morvolo, thought Tom. 

*The name of Riddle isn’t a part of the ancient families. I have no knowledge of them.* Salazar finally responded. “However, the name Morvolo I do recognize. It is an old name, one that fell out of habit with the muggles not long after I passed. If your parents named you thus, you have got to be at the very least a half-blood.* Salazar noticed that Tom hadn’t responded much except for the widening of his eyes during his small speech. 

*Well, Sir, I never knew my parents. I grew up in an orphanage.* Tom hissed back quietly. *I had always been curious as to where my magic came from. Was it from my father? Was it from my mother?......initially, I felt that it had to be my father, because how could my mother die in such a way? But, I was proven wrong not long after I started here.* Tom took another deep breath. He hadn’t told a soul about anything he had found in his wizarding genealogy text. *I did come across the name Gaunt. The last descendants written in the book comprised of Marvolo, Merope and Morfin Gaunt. I know that my mother named me after my father and grandfather. It’s only logical that I'm possibly of the Gaunt family.* By the end of his spiel, Tom finally looked the portrait of Salazar in the eyes.

*Hm. The Family of Gaunt once produced a long line of great Wizardsssss and Witchessssss, young man. You should be proud of your heritage. Be proud that you now know thingssssss you were ignorant of in the passsssst. Knowledge is the truest of all powersssss.* Salazar hissed back, his eyes shining with excitement of imbibing somebody with unknown knowledge. *Obvioussssly, I don’t know what came of them between my passing and that of your birth. But, you appear to be a strapping and smart young lad, are you not?* 

Tom was finally starting to relax the posturing that he usually wore throughout the day. He knew that it could be a bit tiring and draining on somebody of his age. But, he was literally in a new world. He needed to get used to how things flowed from one instance to another before knowing what was expected of him, similarly to how it is at the orphanage when new employees or children come in or go out. *Thank you, Sir.* Replied Tom. His cheeks were turning slightly less pale than they were previously from the unexpected compliment given to him on top of all this amazing new information.*I’m indebted to you for what you have informed me of tonight. It has helped me a lot, rather you notice it or not.* Tom glanced down at his watch and realized that it was approaching lunch and that his lack of attending would be noticed. If not by his housemates, then by the headmaster and Dumbledore. *It is time that I get going, Sir. Would it be agreeable to you if I were to come back and visit from time to time? I like having some alone time, and finding another Parselmouth to converse with is a welcome plus.* Tom queried Salazar's portrait.

*Of course, young man!* stated Salazar’s sibilant response. *Go,* at this Salazar waved his arm in a shooing motion *enjoy your meal. I will see you again in due time. Good day to you, Mr. Riddle.* At that Salazar returned to his chair and picked his book back up again. 

Knowing a dismissal when he hears one, Tom turned on the spot and strutted down the corridor back towards the common room. Perhaps he could make it back to the dorms before most of his dorm mates noticed his prolonged absence, thought Tom. From that day forth, Tom had an improved outlook on Hogwarts and the wizarding world at large. He finally felt as if he truly belonged. And that was the most important thing to him at the time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hey, where’ve you been, Riddle?” Asked a chuckling Orion Black as Tom strode into the common room. 

“Nowhere in particular, Black. Just went for a walk after breakfast this morning.” Replied Tom. “What’s going on?” 

“We realized that you weren’t with us after breakfast. Was our Quidditch talk boring you?” Orion queried with a smirk finally coming to rest across his face. 

“Somewhat. It’s not really anything I’m overtly interested in at the moment. I figured it’d be a great time to walk around and see other parts of the castle.” Tom responded. He didn’t want to let the guys know that he had found one of Slytherin’s portraits. It’d be the talk of the house and would more than likely be moved from where Tom had come across it. He definitely didn’t want that. This secret was something that was his. Growing up he didn’t get many things that were solely his own and he wants to bask in the knowledge that he has something, rather; someone, that they don’t. 

“Do you want to join us for lunch?” Piped up Philip. “ They should be opening the great hall any moment for the noon meal.” At that announcement most of the guys stomachs gave quite rumblings, signifying that Avery’s suggestion was sound. 

“Sure, thing guys.” Tom agreed. “ Lead the way.” 

As the first year boys turned to leave the common room, the other students realized the hour and started to put their things away, or abandon their games of exploding snap or chess in lieu of the noon meal. 

Tom knew that his dorm mates would be curious as to what kept him so long this morning, they only let him slide with so little information because they were all starving. Therefore, Tom got to thinking. He didn’t want the others to know quite yet about the Parseltongue, or about Slytherin’s tapestry and portrait. However, he did remember that there was a corridor to the left he didn’t take not long after he had initially left the common room. Perhaps they can find an abandoned classroom or office back there to make their own. Somewhere that’s just for them. With an idea in place, Tom smirked as they approached the doors to the Great Hall, feeling much lighter than he did this time last year. Hell, much lighter than he ever had.So much had changed in the past ten months that he wouldn’t change it for a second.

The group of first year Slytherins approached their spot at the Slytherin table and dug into lunch. Although it had been a month, coming to the Great Hall for meals was still something that was both new and exciting for Tom. He’s used to the orphanage cooks just making a specific meal for all of the children and placing it on the table. They then had to wait until Mrs. Cole had served herself before they were allowed to move and begin themselves. Being able to serve himself whatever it is that he desired, not to mention that the meals here were a million and one times better than anything than he had ever been served before definitely helped him feel more at ease. Although Tom had always been a sveltely built child, he was starting to fill out just slightly from all the rich foods that were constantly available. He figures that being here, at Hogwarts ten months out of the year, and away from that godforsaken muggle war will help him in so many ways.

Realizing he’d been wool gathering for quite some time, Tom shook himself out of his thoughts and started to pay attention to the inane drivel that he could he coming from the other tables in the great hall. Talks about ‘this Quidditch team’ or ‘that chess match’ just didn’t matter much to Tom, so he usually just tuned them out. Noticing that Orion and Philip were about done talking about something or another, Tom turned to them. 

“Would you guys like me to show you where I went for that walk this morning?” Tom casually asked as he spooned another helping of potatoes onto his plate. 

“Was it really that enlightening of a walk, Riddle?” Orion asked as he himself grabbed another roll from the basket in between them. 

“Truly. Did you know that the dungeons form a sort of catacomb?” Tom asked. “Once you go down the main corridor in the opposite direction of our common room there are a few different corridors that branch off from them. I only went down one or two of them. But, it seems like they go fairly far back and down. I had passed quite a few that I didn’t investigate properly earlier. Perhaps we could go and check it out. I mean, it is in our territory.” Prompted Tom. 

Acknowledging the nod of assent from both Philip and Orion lead Tom to resume completing his meal. Tom glanced up from the Slytherin table and let his eyes wander the Great Hall. The Ravenclaws, as usual, were eating at the table talking over homework, reading a text while spooning food into their mouths or debating the finer techniques of advanced charms, for the NEWT level students. He chuckled quietly to himself at that. The Ravenclaws don’t realize that knowledge is a means to an end. Yes, it’s good to be smart and knowledgeable. But, to not have a direct plan into why the knowledge is necessary just doesn’t seem to speak to Tom. 

Moving his vision past the Ravenclaws he could see the Hufflepuffs joking and chatting with each other while eating. Nothing surprising they don’t have a defining characteristics like that of the other houses. Last, and most certainly least, Tom took a gander at the Gryffindor table. How they were able to eat and be so rowdy and rambunctious at the same time both disgusted and baffled Tom. What were they, animals?! Tom thought. Tom took that moment to turn back to his meal in disgust. He pushed his plate away from himself then picked up a pitcher of water to pour into his goblet. Taking a sip he simply waited until Philip and Orion were finished and ready to go. 

Not much longer the three of them had begged off from their housemates who weren’t yet done with their meal and left the Great Hall. With Philip and Orion following him, Tom passed the corridor towards the kitchens and Hufflepuff and descended into the Dungeons. Instead of turning left when they stepped off the stairs, Tom turned right, heading towards the first corridor to the left that he had ignored in his earlier search. 

“It’s so quiet down here,” Philip said. “You’d think that since we’re directly below the Hufflepuff common room that we’d hear something. They must have some sort of silencing ward surrounding the different houses, so you can’t hear what’s going on from outside them.” 

“It wouldn’t surprise me in the least,” Orion responded. “ However, how much noise do you think a bunch of Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs can actually make whilst in their common rooms?” At this Orion smirked a bit. “Now, Gryffindor…...well, that’s an entirely different matter altogether. We, on the other hand, don’t have any classrooms directly surrounding our common room. So, I wonder if it’s a field on every house or just those that need it?”

“Well, I’d definitely assume that Hufflepuff and Gryffindor would need them” Tom finally said. “Hufflepuff because I read in Hogwarts: A History that the kitchens are near Hufflepuff. The castle nor the headmaster would want the elves cooking up a storm making enough noise to wake an entire house before breakfast. As for Gryffindor, it’s probably a necessity. What with how loud and uncouth they were in the best of times.” 

Both Philip and Orion snorted quietly but, hid it behind a smirk and a nod of their heads. 

They walked for another couple of minutes in silence. Tom didn’t always talk unless it was a necessity. He’d learned that the hard way growing up in the orphanage. Recognizing where his thoughts were going Tom shook himself free of them and continued on down the corridor until he saw the first turn off, the one he simply walked right past twice earlier. Tom stopped and turned to the other two as they approached the corridor. 

“Do you think that the torches will automatically light when we walk down there or do you think that we’d need to procure our own light before heading down here? It is quite a bit darker than this main one we’re in right now.” Philip asked. 

“Do either of you know a spell for light?” Queried Tom. Noticing the shake of their heads, he started to think of something.

“Why don’t we just take a step or two down the corridor and see if the torches light themselves?” Orion said. “My house does that sometimes. The gas lights are spelled to automatically turn on when it senses a person coming into a room or passageway.” At that, he stepped past Tom and simply walked into the dark, unknown corridor. He had only taken a couple of steps before the torches began to light themselves and provide the much-needed assistance. 

“Smart thinking, Black!” Cheered Tom, as he clapped Orion on the back. “Let’s check it out!” 

At that, the three of them headed down the unknown corridor. The first hundred yards or so didn’t really leave much for the imagination. Just a few tapestries and Iron Suits lining the dusty abandoned walls. However, about half way down they came to a door that was inscribed with the Hogwarts insignia on it. Tom walked up and ran his fingers over it, trying to think if Salazar had said anything about secret rooms being placed throughout the dungeon catacombs. But, nothing came to mind. No worry. They’re here now, he wonders if the door is locked or not.

Tom reached out and grasped the door handle. It didn’t budge, signaling that it was indeed locked. This is when Tom becomes glad that he had read so far ahead in his books since he’d bought a lot of them a bit earlier. One of the first spells he remembers reading from the texts was ‘Alohomora’. Therefore, Tom took his wand out and pointed it at the door-handle while incanting ‘alohomora’. A soft click was heard, and the door opened about an inch. Tom pushed the door open further so that the three of them could see into the room properly. Tom didn’t expect it to be like a large meeting hall. In the center of the room held a circular table with four different chairs on one side, each a different color combination - green and silver, bronze and gold, yellow and black, and finally red and gold, and then six other chairs that were all of the same cherry wood and black color combination. There were bookshelves full of books, knick knacks and files that lined the back wall, behind the founders chairs. There was also a large chalkboard that was pushed to the far left wall as well. It looked like it had just been wiped clean after a meeting or something. The room, unlike the corridor, appeared as if it were just used earlier in the week. Not a millennia ago. Tom figured that the founders must’ve placed some very strong preservation charms in this room. 

“What do you guys think this room is?” Asked Philip.

“It’s got to be fairly old.” Replied Orion. “Just based on how it appears nobody has been down these corridors in ages, then we find this old abandoned room. It looks as if it used to be a room that the founders would meet with others. Perhaps with the ministry, or if they had the board of governors operating back in those times? I’m not really sure. But, it’s obvious that’s what this room was used for. It’s even got a circular table so that everybody could see each other throughout the meeting. 

“I was thinking the exact same thing, Black.” Said Tom from the other side of the round table. He was slowly making his way around the room, taking everything in. “If this was used as a meeting room then, do you think that the founders had another room that they met with just each other? Or do you think that they always used this room unless they were in their own private quarters?” Tom’s eyes were starting to become a bit more alive than before. The shell he had concocted during all those years at the orphanage was slowly morphing into something new. Tom knew that around people like him he could start to at least somewhat be himself. Especially after the talk with Salazar that morning. “I think we should keep this quiet for now. I’d prefer not to have others coming down here and using the rooms or anything like that. What if this was something for just us. Something that, for now, only the three of us knew about?” Tom glanced up to look at both Black and Avery in the eyes. Both of them had the same mischievous look in their eyes that he had. 

“I concur, Riddle.” Agreed Black. “We have to keep this quiet. We don’t want the wrong sort to find out about this and take it from us. It’s in the dungeons, let it be a secret between us. And if it can’t be that, then, at least, a secret between Slytherin house. Yeah?” 

Tom looked over to Philip and received a nod in return. “Agreed.” The three of them said at once. With that, they decided to just walk around the room and see what was there. They didn’t want to touch anything before they could verify that it wasn’t cursed to react towards unknown persons. Something a Gryffindor definitely wouldn’t think of if they found a place like this, thought Tom. 

“Alright, guys. I think we should probably head back.” Piped up Avery. “We’ve been gone for awhile, and everybody saw us leave the Great Hall. If we’re gone much longer we all know that we’ll be pelted with questions the second we’re near other students or in the common room.”

Seeing the logic in that train of thought, Orion and Tom agreed, and they all turned and walked out of the room. Once they were in the corridor, Tom took his wand back out and pointed it at the door handle, ‘colloportus’, he incanted, locking the door closed behind them. With that, they decided to change the conversation. It wouldn’t be good to be talking about abandoned corridors or founders’ rooms when they got back up to the castle proper. That would only invite unwanted questions and inquiry, most likely from Dumbledore and nosey students. Silently they all agreed it wasn’t worth it and decided to speak nothing of it until they’re ensconced in their dorm room or back into the catacombs of the dungeons.


	9. An Unexpected turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tom, Orion and Philip properly explore the abandoned room and have a confrontation with Mulciber and the other Slytherin first year boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this chapter was beta'd by gia_sesshoumaru!

Later that night, after dinner and once everybody was ensconced in their own little groups throughout the common room Tom et al felt it was alright to talk. 

“Imagine what one could do with a room like that!” Exclaimed Orion, excitement shining through his pale blue eyes. 

“Actually, i was thinking we could use it as a sort of meeting room. Something away from the masses. Somewhere we could be ourselves, without others watching over us.” Tom calmly stated. 

“That sounds like a good idea, Tom,” responded Philip. “But, i don’t know if we’ll be able to clean it all with magic. Some of the spells used we normally wouldn’t learn until closer to fifth year.”

“Leave that to me. I haven’t had an issue casting magic before,” replied Tom, with a flick of his hand indicating that he didn’t see a problem with clearing out the room. “Perhaps we should go back tomorrow morning after breakfast and see what we can find about the room and clean up that main area as best we could.” noticing the nods he was getting from the other two, Tom continued. “But, let’s stay around the rest of the castle in the afternoon. We don’t want to bring any attention to us or what we have found. Knowing Dumbledore and some of the other students around here, i wouldn’t put it past them to follow us in some form or fashion.”

As Tom had finished talking the male seventh year prefect, Langford Jones approached their small group, Tom looked up and noticed that the other prefects were approaching the random gatherings of first and second year students. 

“Alright, you lot. It’s 9 o’clock. Time to head up to your dormitories.” Jones calmly commanded. 

“Thanks,” replied Orion. “Come on guys.” 

With that, Tom; Philip and Orion grabbed their robes and turned to head up the stairs to their dormitory.

“We’ll head there after breakfast tomorrow morning and spend a couple hours going through the room and cleaning what we can,” Tom said as they walked calmly up the stairs to their dormitory. “That way, once lunch rolls around we can make ourselves more available for others.”

Seeing Philips look, Tom continued. “So that they don’t start wondering where we’ve been going. I learned a lot about this growing up. Just, trust me. Okay?”

“Sure thing, Tom.” Philip accepted with an understanding nod. 

The boys then reached their dorm and went straight to their wardrobes getting their things ready for bed. Tom took a pair of clothes and a clean robe out of his and hung it on the outside handle for tomorrow morning. He then opened the bottom drawer to get what he needed out for the night and headed for the restroom. 

After the boys were all changed and ready for bed they each sat on their beds facing Tom. . 

“If there are any spells we need to learn that aren’t in our year one books, we could always head out to the library tomorrow after lunch and flip through some. That way, we’d be in a semi-public place and anybody could notice and vouch that we were there in the afternoon.” Orion stated after making himself comfortable within his four-poster. 

“That’s not a bad idea…...Orion.” Tom said somewhat slowly. It was new to him to speak with his year mates using their given names. Up until now, they had just been other kids at the school learning magic as he had. But, with what they’d found and learned earlier that day Tom felt that it would be prudent to perhaps foster a less cold raport. At least in private. 

“Anything you want to add….Philip?” Tom turned his eyes to Avery in question. 

“I think we’ve got a pretty decent plan for now. The idea to go to the library was a good one. We can’t very well disappear the entire weekend without raising suspicion. Plus, who knows what we might find in the Hogwarts library.” Philip responded with a slightly mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Alright, then. It’s a plan.” Tom said. Glancing around the room and noticing that the other five boys were asleep he felt it would be prudent to get to bed as well. “We’ll talk over it more tomorrow. Maybe we can eventually bring the others in on it as well. But, we should wait and see how things pan out first.” 

“That makes sense, goodnight.” Both Philip and Orion said before Tom closed his curtains around his four-poster and curled under the blankets. 

Right after Tom got comfortable in bed he felt Saroya slither onto the corner of his pillow. She knew he was getting ready for sleep and wanted to say goodnight to her youngling. 

*What wasssss all this planning about that i overheard today, youngling?* Saroya hissed as she licked the tip of Tom’s nose. 

*Remember thissss morning when we found the painting in that abandoned corridor?* Tom hissed back. 

Saroya nodded her head slightly in agreement to Tom’s question. 

*Well, they wanted to ssssee what i had found. However, i didn’t wisssh to sssshow them that we had met Ssssalazar. I figured that we could jusssst take one of the corridorsssss we had bypasssssed in the morning and sssee what we found.* Tom hissed back excitedly. 

*What issss it that intriguesss you sssso? I can taste the excitement bubbling insssside you jussst under the ssssurface.* Saroya hissed.

*When i took Black and Avery with me after the noon meal, we went down a different corridor. One that comesss up well before the tapesssstry. Anywayssss, near the end of the corridor there were sssseveral doorsss. We didn’t know what they led to, sssso we just opened the firssst and decided to go from there.* Tom took a breath and waited for Saroya’s nod to continue. *We found an old room that appeared to not have been used in hundreds of years! There was a large circular stone table and chalkboards with writing on it, cabinets filled with rollsssss of parchment, bookssss, and large tomessss. We think it may have belonged to the foundersssss, maybe as a meeting room when the castle was firsssst built. Either way, we have decided to clean it up, go through the documentationsss and use it as our own common room. One that is away from the rest of the students. Something just for us.*

*That ssssounds quite interesting, youngling. Why don’t you take me with you again tomorrow? If i notice or feel anything different i could let you know then. It’ssss not assss if your companionssss don’t know that you sssspeak our tongue.* Noticing Tom’s apprehension, Saroya continued on. *Ah, do you not wisssh for them to know of me?* She hissed back a bit sadly

*No! It’ssss not that at all, Ssssaroya. I jussst don’t want everybody to know. I’m not sssuposed to have a ssssnake here. The letter said only a cat, owl or frog. I don’t know what they would do to you.* Tom hissed solemnly.

*Alright, Youngling. Do not fret.* Saroya hissed as she stuck her tongue out to lick at Tom’s nose once again. *I will stay out of sssight for now. But, i am sssstil coming with you tomorrow. Now, it’ssss getting late. Let ussss ressst.*

*Thank you, Sssaroya. Goodnight.* Tom hissed as he burrowed more under his covers and closed his eyes.

*Goodnight, youngling* Hissed Saroya as she curled up on the corner of the bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The following morning, Tom was just finishing up breakfast when he noticed that Orion and Philip were as well. 

“Are we all set then?” Inquired Tom.

But, before either Philip or Orion could respond Nott jumped into the conversation. “What are you guys up to this morning? Mulciber, Lestrange, Flint, Goyle and myself were thinking of watching the Quidditch practice and then maybe explore the grounds. Do you want to accompany us?”

“Thank you for the invitation, Mulciber. Could we take a raincheck? We were going to look for some books in the library today. Perhaps later this afternoon or after dinner?” Tom smoothly redirected Mulciber et al. 

“Sure thing, Riddle.” Replied Mulciber. “We’ll be around if you guys get sick of the stacks.” At that, Mulciber et al got up from the table and headed out to the grounds in wait of the Quidditch practice.

“Come on guy, let’s go before we’re questioned again.” Stated Tom as he turned and strolled out of the great hall towards the dungeons. 

“All clear, Tom. None of the other students returned to Slytherin. We can head down the corridor now before anybody notices us.” Philip said from Tom’s left as he looked back behind them. 

Before they knew it they were opening the door to the abandoned meeting room that they had found the previous day. 

“I read through the books that we had and found some spells that could be used. Have you heard of scorgify and tergeo? They’re cleaning and siphoning spells. I figured that we could use those, coupled with wingardium leviosa to get this place cleaned up a bit.” Tom mentioned to the other two.

Orion glanced at Philip and saw him nod his head. “Yes, we know those ones. How about we each start in a different area and work ourselves back to this doorway?” Orion said as he pointed to the doorway in which they just came through. “I’ll take the right. Tom, do you want to take the middle?” noticing Tom nod in assent and Philip head over to the left side of the room, he took his wand out and headed for the right to get started.

Tom could hear the others using the aforementioned spells to move things out of the way and to get rid of the dust and grime that has permeated this room for the past few hundred years - or however long it has been since the room was closed off and forgotten. Deciding to start with the wall and work his way down the middle towards the door was the best idea, Tom went straight to the cabinet that was pushed against the back wall. “Scorgify,” Tom said as he pointed his wand at the glass doors of the cabinet. Instantly, all the dust and grime was magicked right away and Tom could see through the glass and notice all the tightly bound scrolls, photos, and tomes kept safe beyond the glass. Not wanting to ruin any of the things kept in the cabinet Tom turned to look for something to slowly place the items on as he worked his way through cleaning it out. Noticing a small table to the right of the cabinet Tom pointed his wand at it and intoned “Wingardium Leviosa. 

Slowly the small end table floated towards Tom. He lowered his wand when the table came to a stop a foot in front of him. Satisfied with what he did, Tom turned back to the cabinet and opened both doors. Figuring it smart to start with the bottom most level of the cabinet Tom slowly levitated the assortment of scrolls and books onto the table behind himself. Making sure to not stack the assortment, Tom had them laying side by side so that he could use a mild tergeo charm on them to get rid of all the dust and grime that had built up over the last 800-900 years. One at a time Tom cleaned off the parchment, scrolls and random knickknacks that he brought from the cabinet and started a pile. Once he had completed the entire bottom level he scorgified the entire section. Leaving it Pristine and shining. Replacing all everything from that section, Tom continued for the following 4 sections of the cabinet. Each one holding a massive amount of treasures. Once finished with the cabinet, he noticed that the others had also moved on from where they had initially started. Philip in the opened area that had the fireplace and more comfortable seating and Orion where there were smaller tables and the numerous chalkboards. 

Orion was careful not to do anything to the chalkboards aside from removing the dust and grime from the legs and frames, not wanting to accidentally erase anything written upon the boards before they were able to copy them to parchment for safe keeping. Slowly the boys made it throughout the room and met back-to-back in between the circular meeting table and the door. Since the large table was clear of everything, the three boys each incanted “Scorgify” while pointing at the table, watching all the dust and grime become magicked off the table giving it a shine it hasn’t seen in hundreds of years. Realizing they still hadn’t finished cleaning the last bit of the flooring the boys did a quick tergeo on themselves and then scorgified the last of the flooring. Leaving the room looking organized, clean and welcoming. 

“I do believe we got a lot of work done in here.” Said Orion as he went to sit in one of the freshly cleaned chairs by the fire. 

“That we did. Let’s check the time before we decide to do anything else.” Said Philip. “Tempus” incanted Philip. Suddenly a clock appeared in front of him informing him that it was 11:15. “It’s 11:15, guys. We have a bit of time to rest and maybe look over something before we need to head up for lunch.” 

At that, Orion got up and walked over to the other side of the room where the chalkboards were and started to push one of them over towards the fireplace and chairs. “I didn’t want to completely get rid of what was written here accidentally while cleaning. So, i only cleaned the base.” Orion said as he pointed out the parts that were cleaned. “I figure that we should look up a duplication or copy charm in the library today after lunch so that the next time we’re here we can copy everything off the boards onto parchment or into a notebook.”

“That is a brilliant idea, Orion,” Tom said, excitement shining through his eyes. “After lunch, we can head to the library and try and find anything that would help us protect and transfer the secrets written on the boards onto parchment to store in the cabinet. Which, by the way, has a lot of different Tomes, books, rolls of parchment and various knickknacks. It wouldn’t hurt to maybe go through them more thoroughly so that we have them organized for easy access.”

“What a brilliant idea!” Philip said from his reclined position on the couch. “If we don’t wish to be noticed, we should head up towards the great hall for lunch, then the library.” Realizing that he needed to stand from his reclined lazy position in order to do that. 

A few moments later the three boys were up and walking out of the room. Once the door was closed, Tom once again locked it and turned so that they could head up for lunch. “Come on guys, we mustn’t let others inquire of our whereabouts,” He said as he started to walk back up to the school proper. No, i most definitely don’t want anybody else at the moment to know of what we’ve found. Especially not Dumbledore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The trio had finished with lunch and were on the stairwell, making their way to the library. They figured since they had told McNair at breakfast that they would be spending the day in the library, it’d be best go get there directly after lunch. Not to mention, there were several things that they wished to read up on. 

“Maybe we should each look into something different.” Suggested Orion. “I could look up some charms that we haven’t yet learned. Ones that may help us in setting the room to rights.”

“And I can look for some secrecy spells, transfiguration and charms work should help us out a lot in the long run.” Chimed in Tom.

“I was thinking that we should see if there is any information hidden in here about the corridors and rooms. If there is, we can get them out of the library so we don’t run the risk of others finding the rooms before we’re able enough to ward them.” Replied Philip. 

At that, the boys hung their robes over the back of their chairs at the table they picked in the far right corner of the library, then headed into the stacks to complete their task.

About twenty minutes later the three boys convened at their table. Each of them had a sizeable stack of books that they set down just to the side of their chairs on the table. Once they had had all sat down and started to read through the top book of their respective stacks, Orion looked up; his eyes showing slight contemplation. 

“Hey, guys?” Orion asked. “I didn’t think before we came up here. We don’t have any writing supplies to take notes.” He looked contemplative. “Who wants to go back to the dorm and grab some for us?”

After Orion’s declaration, Tom turned slightly and started to ruffle inside one of the pockets in his robe. “That won’t be necessary...Orion.” Tom replied, only Only slowing down for a moment before adding Orion’s given name to the end of the sentence. “I always come prepared. Before we left the dormitory this morning i grabbed a roll of spare parchment as well as some quills and a small inkwell. I believe this will suffice for now.” he passed a quill to both Orion and Philip while setting a few scraps of parchment and the inkwell down in the middle of the small table they had commandeered. 

“Smart thinking there, Tom,” Philip said as he gave a hearty pat to Tom’s upper back. 

After that, for the next hour or so, the only thing that could be heard in their corner of the library was the turning of pages and the scratches of the quill against parchment. It had appeared as if the boys had gotten through a decent amount of the books that they had pulled from the stacks. Considering how the three of them had made sure to complete their weekend homework Friday night, they didn’t have to worry about making sure there was enough time at the end of the day to complete their assignments due throughout the week. Tom had learned how to prioritize his time while growing up in the orphanage. It’s not as if one could squander what little free time they had. If his schoolwork wasn’t done in a timely manner or up to par, that could only mean consequences. Therefore, Tom always did his work the evening it was assigned. Unlike some of his fellow classmates. 

Recognizing his train of thought and realizing where he was, Tom looked up and glanced around the part of the library he was in. Noticing the influx of students rummaging through textbooks and scratching away at their parchment with abandon - true signs that they were cramming to finish what was due in the next day or two. Noticing the most frantic of which came from Gryffindor didn’t seem to surprise Tom much. Finding it slightly amusing he knocked once in the middle of his table to catch Philip and Orion’s attention - disliking the idea of instigating contact. When they both looked up from their parchment and books at Tom, he nodded his head in the direction of the frantic Gryff’s at a table across the way. 

“Surprise, Surprise.” Retorted Orion. “You’d think that they’d have better planning skills than that, don’t you?” 

“You’d think.” Echoed Philip. “However, it is amusing to watch at times.”

“Anyways,” Tom broke in. “Did either of you find anything useful or interesting? Now, i found a few spells that we could use. I know that we haven’t actually gone over then in class yet. But, we’re all smart blokes, it shouldn’t be a problem to practice them a couple times and then have them down. Right?” 

After thinking for a moment, Orion and Philip agreed with Tom.

“Which spells were did you find that you felt would be helpful, Tom?” Philip inquired. 

“Well, the first one was Aparecium, it’s a charm used to Reveal invisible ink. It says that the wand movement is a clockwise circle with a jab at 12 o’Clock. I was thinking that perhaps we can use it to see if there were any hidden messages in the room. Which is why i also found it’s counter-charm Defluo, it charms ink to be invisible, and ink must be wet. It says that the wand movement is an anti-clockwise circle with a jab at 12 o’Clock. If we were to write a couple things down and use Defluo to make them invisible we could you Aparecium to reveal the ink. If the message doesn’t reveal itself, obviously we need to work on the counter-charm. Who know’s what’s hidden not just in the room but, throughout the castle itself.” Tom finished in a near whisper. 

“That’s great Tom. We can try writing a few things each on a piece of parchment and then cast defluo on it before passing it to the other to check if we’re casting aparecium correctly.” Said Philip, passing a scrap of blank parchment to both Tom and Orion before scribbling something down on his own sheet. 

It only took a couple of minutes for each boy to write a message or two down on their scraps of parchment before as one passing it to the right. 

Soon, each of them were performing the wand movements and whispering the incantation. At first, nothing happened. But, Tom stopped and thought for a second. 

“Don’t forget. This isn’t something we’re generally taught until around easter break. So, we may have to practice it a few times before it works.” Tom stated, noticing the concentration on his…..dare he say it, friends…..faces. 

The reminder seemed to have helped, including Tom himself because, within a couple minutes the words on each parchment was starting to become visible once more. 

Tom had received Orion’s parchment. It read, Do you think we’d get away with passing notes in class now? The professor’s couldn’t possibly expect us to know this yet, right? in his perfect cursive penmanship. Chuckling to himself, Tom picked up his quill and dabbed it in the inkwell before adding in his loopy scrawl, We could most definitely try. Perhaps in Slughorn’s class? I don’t think he’d mind even if he did suspect the charm. But, if we were to do it in Binn’s we wouldn’t be testing anybody and Dumbledore…..enough said. “Defluo” incanted Tom, while performing the anti-clockwise wand movement saw the writing become invisible once more. 

Finishing with his message, Tom performed the aparecium charm and passed it over to Philip and while receiving Philips note from Orion, complete with Orion’s own addition to the memo. “Aparecium” parroted Tom once more. Now, he was looking at writing from both Philip and Orion. . 

Should we head back to the common room and hang out before dinner after this, or do you think it’d be wise to drop our things off and head out to the pitch? That way, Mulciber can keep his mouth shut the next time he butts his nose in our business. Was written out in a more perfected block letter style print. Following Philip’s train of thought, Tom continued reading Orion’s response about Mulciber. Honestly! That guy is such a twat. Hopefully being away from his overbearing folks will help calm him down. But, i suppose you have a point. We don’t want to go around and make people notice us or what we are doing until we are ready. Tom understood where both of them were coming from and added his parting words, I agree. Let’s put these books away - make note of which one’s we’ve got here - and head on out. on the parchment before casting defluo and starting to pack up.

Philip and Orion read what Tom had written and they too started to pack up before standing as one to vacate the library.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took about fifteen minutes for them to make it back to the common room where Tom went up to the dorm room to take the parchment and writing supplies out of his cloak, placing them within the drawer on his bedside table. Before heading back into the common room to meet up with Philip and Orion. Curious if the other boys liked Quidditch, considering how neither one of them seemed to be as Quidditch obsessed as the others in their dorm, not to mention throughout the school, Tom decided to ask if either of them played.

“I enjoy flying.” Answered Philip. “However, Quidditch just isn’t my thing. It’s fun to watch at times. But, I'm not obsessed with it like other boys can be.”

“I like Quidditch well enough.” Came Orion’s reply. “But, I figured, we’re only first years. Why do I need to bother about watching Quidditch practice? It’s not as if the team is going to give two knuts as to why I’m there.” 

“Fair enough.” Said Tom. “Obviously, I didn’t know about it until everybody started talking about it during the feast. Then again, I’ve never been one for sports of any kind. I much prefer to spend my time doing things I find productive. Such as reading and searching out places.”

It was then that the boys made it across the grounds to the Quidditch pitch. It was much larger up close than Tom had assumed it would be. The highest of the hoops have got to be at least 50 feet in the air, guessed Tom. Meanwhile, the seating in the stands themselves seemed to begin at about 40-45 feet, just about even with the lowest hoops. Tom figured it was that way so that everybody could see the best with the multi-level hoops. It was a very surreal thing for him to witness. These kids, only within a couple years age of himself, were flying some 50 feet in the air dodging rogue balls and tossing others into the large hoops. It sort of reminded him of a cross between Rugby and croquet - except it was played not on the ground but, up in the air on brooms. 

“That reminds me,” came Orion’s voice breaking Tom out of his thinking. “Did either of you see the notice in the common room yesterday morning?” 

Seeing the negative replies from both his friends Orion continued on. “We’re starting flying lessons in a week or two. On Wednesdays directly after lunch. At least, Professor Dippet know’s how to schedule things. We’re sharing the class with Ravenclaw. Can you imagine what a mess it’d be if we were having the class with Gryffindor?!” Orion barked the last part out in a laugh. 

“There’d be bound to be somebody ending up in the infirmary if that were to happen,” Tom said with a smirk and slight chuckle. 

While Orion and Philip were laughing out loud and Tom chuckled a bit alongside them, they realized that their dorm-mates had noticed their arrival. Tom looked to the left and saw Mulciber, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Lestrange approach the trio. Instantly Tom put his mask up. He’ll admit that he had become fond of Orion and Philip but, that doesn’t mean that he felt comfortable with anybody else. Especially people with Mulciber, who thought that he had a say in what Tom did. 

“Finally decided to leave the castle, did you guys?” Mulciber said in as pompous a voice an eleven-year-old boy could make as he and his entourage approached the trio. 

“We leave the castle when necessary, Mulciber,” Tom calmly drawled, seething silently inside. What business is it of his what I do or where I go? thought Tom. 

“That’s funny, considering I don’t believe we’ve ever seen you guys leave unless it was for our Herbology classes,” sneered Mulciber. “Isn’t that right, fellas?” As Tom looked at the rest of the group, he could tell that some of them probably didn’t have enough sense to rub two knuts together. Crabbe and Goyle specifically thought Tom. 

“Simply because we don’t waste our free weekends out on the pitch wishing desperately that we were upper years and could play Quidditch, doesn’t mean that we never set foot on the grounds.” Orion retorted as turned his hand over and examined his perfectly manicured hands with a bored expression gracing his features. 

“As I said, Mulciber, as necessary,” spoke Tom once again. “The weather is getting colder, and the rains are sure to start any day now. Why would I waste my free day getting pelted by rain in the hopes of having the upper years notice me and -” here, Tom emphasized the word ‘and’ “actually remember me come tryouts next year or the year after. It’s a pathetic play at politics. You should simply stop while you're ah- well, not ahead. But, before they actually take notice of you standing around and preening.” 

This had the desired effect. As soon as Tom finished what he had to say, he noticed how uncomfortable Mulciber, Crabbe, and Goyle appeared. Whereas, Lestrange and Nott chuckled a bit behind carefully concealed coughs.   
“Either way, I’m bored with you,” stated Tom as he turned back towards Philip and Orion. “What do you say about a round of chess before dinner tonight? Winner plays Philip.” 

“I’m in.” Both Philip and Orion chimed at the same time. 

“Well, nice chatting with you guys. I’m sure we’ll see you in the common room some time later on,” Tom said to Mulciber and company after he’d already started walking back up the pathway around to the front of the school, a smirk and glint in his eyes gracing his features. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the trio were walking up the path, they failed to see that the entire exchange with the other first-year Slytherins was witnessed by none other than Dumbledore. 

“Well, this is an interesting change in house dynamics,” Dumbledore said quietly to himself while absentmindedly stroking his elongating auburn beard. A moment after the trio disappeared behind the closed doors of the school entrance, Dumbledore glanced out across the grounds and turned to behind his descent into the school proper. Calculating what, if anything, could be done in regards to one Tom Riddle. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of their Sunday was spent lounging around the Slytherin common room playing chess and basically leaving their mark. They weren’t going to obviously make it known that they wished to have an alibi throughout the day. But, figured it wouldn’t hurt to spend the rest of the weekend with their housemates. Being available from time to time, leaves it so that when you are unavailable for stretches of time, people don’t notice it as fast. Nor do they generally try to decipher what you may be doing or where you may going when you aren’t around. 

With that in mind, the trio didn’t go back to the Founders Meeting Room - as Tom has begun calling it in his head, for the rest of the week. That, however, didn’t stop him from thinking about the room and what else may be down that corridor. Or, whatever else is hidden throughout this expansive castle. Obviously, this castle hasn’t been used to its limit in centuries! thought Tom. 

In the following days, Tom took the time in the evenings before bed, when he wasn’t thinking about the room and the secrets hidden throughout the castle, to pursue his Wizarding Genealogy tome. By Wednesday, as Tom was making it towards the entry on Slytherin he started to think about what the portrait of Salazar Slytherin had said in regards to Parseltongue - being that Tom was the first in centuries that Salazar had spoken to in the ancient snake language. It made Tom stop and think. What makes me so special to share something so rare with one of the founders? thought Tom. 

Still not understanding everything that made the Wizarding World tick, on top of being a Muggle-raised wizard - albeit a very bright one - made Tom want to hold on to the possibility that he was in some way or fashion related to Slytherin. Basically any ties to the Wizarding World as a whole, aside from the Gaunts, is what Tom was subconsciously looking for. He had a drive to be the very best in this world in the hopes to never having to return to the muggle world ever again. Knowing that since he didn’t want to live in a place where he had to constantly hide himself away, Tom wanted to learn all that he can about the Wizarding World. In the hopes that there’s a way to stay over the summer at the school, or stay with others…...perhaps I should look into what happens to magical orphans. Do we have our own orphanages that we’re sent to? Do they just ship us back and abandon us in the Muggle world over breaks? These were thoughts running wild through Tom’s head as the first-year Slytherins were making their way to their midnight Astronomy class. 

Throughout the entire week, Tom noticed that Dumbledore had yet to put a halt to his damnable twinkling eyes. He felt as if Dumbledore purposely sought him out to watch him while Tom was in Transfiguration, the Great Hall, or even just walking throughout the castle. It left Tom feeling somewhat peeved from time to time. What is wrong with Dumbledore? Tom isn’t really doing anything against the rules. There was nothing said to the students in regards to exploring the castle. In fact, Tom felt as if it was somewhat encouraged through lack of truly barricaded areas. These people were fully trained witches and wizards, surely if they didn’t want anybody to go places, there would be magical means to keep students out.

Tom realized where his thoughts were straying and brought himself back to the present. Approaching the parapets that the student telescopes were kept and shrugging his bag off his shoulder to bring out his star chart and other materials for class. Realizing that perhaps things are not always what they seem, he promised himself to keep his wits about him, especially around Dumbledore, and to learn as much as he possibly can. Standing next to his telescope with Orion, Tom decided now was not the time to continue pondering such thoughts. 

Turning towards Orion, “Did you wish to fill in the chart this time or would you prefer to call out the names and locations needed to be mapped?” Tom asked as he settled in for their midnight class, pushing his rampaging thoughts to the back of his mind for now. There’ll be time to figure this all out after class, Tom affirmed himself as he nodded to Orion to begin their assignment.


	10. A/N

Sorry everybody! This week has been beyond hectic and i've been dealing with myself just getting over a cold and having the kids and my husband get it, and even worse right after. I've finished writing chapter 10 and i'm half way through 11. But, i want to edit them a bit more before i post. Hopefully i can post them this week sometime. I just thought i'd say i hadn't forgotten or anything like that. Life has just been hectic and exhausting recently. Thanks.   
~*Ticia*~


End file.
